


The Steward of Asgard

by teeterss



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The All-father enforces a new placement in Asgard just before he falls into Odin sleep, leaving Thor to deal with the consequences, and contend with his brother's controversial return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I initially thought of during the summer and it has been plaguing me ever since and sort of steam rolled. I started it as one long story but then felt it worked better as chapters. Mixed fandoms with influences from the comics, the film and the original myths, but written as a continuation from post-Avengers.

Thor did not consider himself a scholar or even a particularly wise man- though he was far from being as dense as a certain trickster claimed- but having existed as long as he had, he could not have gone through it all without gaining some basic understand of how the universe liked things to run. One such scrap of wisdom was passing through Thor’s mind as he faced an attack by one of the more persistent villains in one of the major cities of Midgard.

Midgard’s ability to produce problems was the most astounding Thor had ever come across. After one battle was over, another would surface seemingly instantly and plunging the world once again into catastrophic danger. He pondered this as he regarded the screaming Midgardians frantically scrabbling across rubble and upturned cars as they sought cover from an onslaught of an army of droids steadily ploughing their way through buildings, with his fellow Avengers flinging themselves into the fray. 

Thor had fought more battles over the last few years here on Midgard than he had in almost a millennia in Asgard. Not that he minded, he had a strong group of allies with him whom he would die for and Asgard had no desperate need of him for the time being. 

Thor grinned as he watched his now close friends take down the droids swiftly and efficiently, causing great plumes of fire to blossom into the air, raining ash and debris. Clutching Mjolnir tighter in his grip, he too joined the battle, taking down a dozen or so of the enemy within moments.

Thor had been stationed on Midgard for almost five years since his first arrival and been part of the Avengers program for almost all of it. One of the most notable reasons for his extended stay on Midgard was that an embarrassingly large amount of all the havoc there was caused by Loki’s mischief. Loki had flitted between realms during the time but always came back to Midgard to cause some damage and try to claim rule of it. Thor felt rather responsible for this so felt the need to tackle every one of Loki’s crimes personally. 

Thor was mid-way through a mighty swing of his hammer, when an unmistakeable rumble of a voice from the heavens boomed out around the site. It sounded as if played out on a loudspeaker, but no mortal technology could make it sound so clear and audible over all the chaos.

“Thor Odinson, your duty as Asgard’s prince and keeper calls you back to serve your promise to the Golden Realm.”

The voice caused most there to pause and listen, craning their necks up to the sky. The droids, programmed with almost sentient intelligence, seemed to take the opportunity to carry on their destruction of the city unperturbed, which immediately caused panic to set in once again.

Thor recognised the voice instantaneously, and his attention did not shift from the cloudy skies.

“What is it that requires my presence, Heimdall?” He cried up, blinking ash and soot from his eyes.

“That is not for me to say.”

Thor would have rolled his eyes at his lack of helpfulness had Heimdall not been able to see.

“Thor, if you need to go then go! I think we’ve got this!” Tony yelled through his open visor, while almost casually firing lasers into the fleet of droids advancing on him. 

“I cannot leave my friends alone in battle! It is dishonourable and cowardly!” Thor bellowed but did so with a sinking feeling. He knew that he must return to Asgard, as no small matter would have forced Heimdall’s hand into calling him; still, he loathed to leave any battle. 

“Are you kidding? This is just Doctor Doom. His heart doesn’t even seem to be in it this time. I mean, an army of droids? Seriously? It isn’t the 90’s anymore.” Tony said, while pulling what Thor had heard Clint call his ‘bitch’ face. 

“Very well, my brave friend. I shall see you upon my return.” Thor beamed at him, while stepping back to avoid a stray missile. “Give the others my apologies.”

Tony gave him a general wave of his hand while producing a flamethrower with the other to scorch a couple of stray droids as Thor called up to Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

He was pulled up by the swirl of colour just as the beeping missile lodged in the rubble made the area where Thor once stood into a smoking crater. 

 

Thor arrived to be greeted by the stoic guard, who was pulling his sword out of it sheath in the Bifrost.

“Heimdall, it has been a long time, my friend.” Thor smiled at him, clapping him on the back. “I hope it is not on a grave occasion that we are reunited once more.”

“Indeed it has, Odinson. I only hope your absence has not caused more damage than good.” Heimdall said, in his usual non-emotive and cryptic way, completely avoiding Thor’s unspoken question. 

Thor beamed and clapped the guard on the shoulder again, not having much of a clue what he was talking about. However, it was not a rare occurrence when it came to deciphering the gatekeeper.

After a nod of a goodbye that Heimdall did not return, Thor swung Mjolnir to fly along the glittering bridge back to the throne room, where he suspected the All-Father would be, as he was eager to get back to helping his friends on Midgard. He couldn’t help but admire the spectacular view of his cherished home. He had indeed missed Asgard very much, and he did not like being away from it for such a length of time. He made a promise to himself that he would not allow himself to be away from it for such a lengthy stretch as this again.

He entered the hall and saw that it was filled with all the nobles and jarls, who appeared to have been speaking loudly amongst themselves, but the noise died down to a quiet rumble of whispers upon his arrival. A few cried out welcomes to him on his journey down the immense room, and Thor raised his hand and grinned in response. He looked up to Hliðskjálf but saw it empty.

Sif jogged over to him from her position on the dais, her frame set with a rigid tension and an anxious look upon her face.

“Sif, what has made the halls of Asgard so bleak? Not my arrival, I hope.” Thor asked, his smile faltering as he glanced around at the similar expression of anxiety or displeasure on the faces of many of the others. 

“There have been some complications in your absence, Thor,” Sif said, taking him to the side, ignoring any form of greeting. “Thor, I’m sorry, but your father fell into the Odinsleep last night.”

Thor just stopped himself from letting out a sigh in relief. All of this was just due to Odin and his absence? He could see why the people would worry somewhat, and he felt rather flattered but did not see why it would cause such extreme concern and demand his immediate presence.

“My dear Sif, all is well, I am back and willing to take the throne until my father’s-”

“It’s not that, you fool, let me finish.” Sif hissed harshly. “In your absence the All-father emplaced a steward in your stead. And now that he is in Odinsleep, the steward has rule of Asgard.”

 

“How can this be? I am true heir to the throne; it belongs to me!” Thor yelled, his voice rising in outrage. This really did cause the hall to fall stony silent; any pretense that everyone wasn’t listening was dropped. The statement appeared to be the thoughts of most in the hall if the cries of agreement were anything to go by. Sif hushed him while glancing around the room.

“Who is it that has been appointed this false position?” Thor growled in barely suppressed rage.

“Sumarlid, one of your father’s high councilmen.” Thor nodded slowly. He knew Sumarlid, he wasn’t that outspoken but very sharp, quick-witted, and one of the All-Father’s most favoured councilmen. Thor always thought him very loyal and trustworthy. 

“Then Sumarlid will have to back down and give me rule in his stead.” Thor stated, his angry quelled somewhat now he knew his competition. 

“Yes, that’s what we all thought, that is why we summoned you back, to rightfully reclaim it.” Sif said, although Thor noticed that she still looked worried despite her confirming words.

“This seems simple enough. There should be no question that I should be given rule.” Thor said, suspiciously.

“Yes, it does seem that way, but-“ Sif bit her lip and pulled Thor further out of ear shot.

Thor noticed that the fellow Aesir of the high council were regarding both he and Sif intently and muttering together on the far side of the hall. He eyed them warily before turning his attention back to Sif.

“We are unclear of how much power the All-Father gave Sumarlid. They had been having many…meetings before the All-Father’s sleep, and Sumarlid had become the only one he would take council with.”

“This steward position, as you surely know, has been unheard of since the great kings of old and the regulations of such ruling are not that clear to us. We do not know why the All-Father appointed him when he had a fit heir in you.” Sif spoke quietly and quickly. 

“We dared not speak these things so freely or question Sumarlid position until your arrival. To question him would be treason.” 

Thor contemplated her words. 

“Fear not, Sif. Sumarlid is no fool and loyal to the king. I see no reason why he would not hand power back over to the true blood of the king, even if previous deals had been made.” Sif nodded but did not seem so confident as Thor. Thor ignored her fretting and stepped forward.

“I seek council with the steward of Asgard. Will he not hear what Thor Odinson has to say?” He announced loudly.

There was a moment’s pause before a door off the hall opened, and the figure of Sumarlid emerged with two guards accompanying him. 

Sumarlid’s appearance would most aptly be compared to that of a dying tree. He was extremely tall, taller even than Thor, but with a slight stoop to his back. He was willowy and thin but had great strength about his shoulders and arms. His sleek, greying hair always gave the increased impression of quiet wisdom and a serene smile always remained on his lips, but sometimes it did not reach his eyes. 

On seeing Thor, Sumarlid’s smile increased, and he strode over to him to clasp his hand and shake it.

“Thor Odinson, it has been many moons since these halls have welcomed you. I hope all is well in Midgard now that you are its keeper?”

“Things shall be well as soon as this situation has sorted itself, Sumarlid. I see you have had quite the promotion in such a short time.” Thor said forcing a smile back at him.

Sumarlid sighed and rested his hand on Thor’s shoulder, turning him to walk with him down the hall.

“I’m afraid the All-Father’s sleep came at quite an inconvenient time, what with you missing and your brother, well, let’s just say indisposed, shall we?” Sumarlid shot Thor a sad smile. Mentioning his brother did not help Thor’s mood.

“But do not fear, Thor, as I am most capable of running Asgard while the All-Father is in Odinsleep.”

Thor stepped away from Sumarlid’s reach, turning to face him.

“This is something we need to discuss, Sumarlid. I hear you were the All-Father’s most trusted advisor while I was away, and I am grateful of this. Asgard owes you much, but I think now it is appropriate to give rule to the rightful heir.”

The entire hall was utterly silent and listening intently to the supposedly private conversation.

Sumarlid gave another mournful sigh.

“I was afraid that you might say this, Thor. And as much as I wish to hand over rule to you, I am unable to.”

“Of course you are! Just declare me the king and renounce yourself.” Thor glowered, the trials of the day taking their toll and really starting to piss him off.

“If only it were that easy.” Sumarlid said, regretfully. He summoned a servant with a jerk of his hand who brought forth an aged leather bound book, which gave the impression that it would crumble to dust if one were to grip it too tightly. The boy held it delicately, as if it were worth more than his life, which it probably was. Sumarlid drew a sheet of parchment from his own breast pocket and began to unfold it.

“The All-Father appointed me the steward of Asgard just before he fell into Odinsleep,” Sumarlid stated in a way that sounded rehearsed. As he spoke, he absently flicked through the book while seeking a particular page.

“Yes, I am aware.” Thor gritted through clenched teeth.

“The role declares me ruler over all but the king, even you, Thor, in his absence. No one but the king can relieve this role and only he can do it when he is fit or in the case of his death. I’m sorry, it is written in the laws of our kingdom. I have no power over the situation.” 

Thor stared at him in disbelief, then looked down at the open book the servant presented to him. He read the law, written in such old, faded ink that he had to squint to make it out. It only confirmed what Sumarlid has said, and Thor turned to stare at Sif, who had read it over his shoulder with a look of dismay and mild horror on her face. He took the paper Sumarlid had presented with hesitant fingers and read the document bestowing Sumarlid with the title steward of Asgard, Odin’s blood red seal staring plainly out at him from the bottom of the page.

“I did not know that a mere steward had such authority.” Sif muttered, anger making her tongue much looser than she would be in her normal state.

“Trust me, Thor, I did not desire this role for myself. It was Odin’s wish that gave me this power, and if I could give you the throne I would. I have always been loyal to you and your father, and my only wish to serve you the best I can and do right by Asgard.” Sumarlid said this with such sincerity that Thor had no choice but to accept him. He nodded jerkily and handed him back the document.

“This is not your madness but my father’s. When he wakes, I will surely question him on it.”

“I am glad there is no ill blood between us, Thor, and I pray that your father’s Odin sleep is not a long one.”

 

*

 

Thor retired to his room after leaving the throne room as soon as it seemed proper. His father’s unfathomable actions filled him with a blind rage that he had to keep in check until he was safe inside his own quarters. Did his father still believe Thor unworthy of governing Asgard, even just for the length of an Odin sleep? Had he not already proven his worth? Not only by reclaiming Mjolnir but also by selflessly protection another world from any danger! Or perhaps therein laid the problem. Had his father disapproved of the amount of time Thor spent on Midgard instead of spending time in Asgard? But he had only ever shown encouragement to Thor for his activities in Midgard, and why wouldn’t he had confronted him on it instead of taking the right to rule away from under him and giving it to someone of no royal claim what-so-ever? In all truth, Thor had never considered whether he would get the throne or not; that was just a fact for him. Something that he had expected since his youth, during which he hadn’t even truly considered Loki a threat for it. Now it had been taken away from him in the most unexpected way, and he had no idea what to think.

Thor let out a roar of rage and kicked a chair across the room in anger and frustration, and it shattered against the wall. He stalked out to the balcony and leaned against the edge, silently fuming. Claps of thunder rumbled out over Asgard, making it abundantly clear to everyone how Thor was currently feeling. 

“Well now really, Thor. You should keep that temper under control, or I’ll have to tell the steward that you are a hazard to the furniture of Asgard, and he’ll have you locked away.” 

Thor rubbed a hand over his face, mentally braced himself, and then turned to face Loki. He was sitting on the once broken chair- now perfectly restored and joined with the rest of the set at the table. Loki was every inch the epitome of elegance, despite his rather ragged appearance he had acquired since his fall.

“Hello Brother, come to celebrate Sumarlid’s coronation with me?” Thor said flatly, really not in the mood for a battle of insults with Loki or to worry himself with how Loki managed to slip undetected into Asgard. Nothing really surprised him about Loki’s abilities any more. 

“Why yes, I have. Once I’d heard the good news, I couldn’t help but come here immediately to commiserate you on being second favourite to the king after one of his lowly servants.” Loki grinned, positively animated with excitement but keeping it in check behind a smirk.

“As you know, Sumarlid isn’t just a servant. He is a nobleman and a great friend to the king.” Thor sighed, slumping in a chair opposite Loki once he had judged that Loki didn’t appear to be in the mood for a physical fight just yet, as he was far too busy verbally abusing him. 

“Hmm yes. Yet he has less royal blood than even me, but he still has rule over Asgard. Just what is wrong with this picture?” Loki’s smirk grew as he leaned over the table separating them. “It seems to me that father deemed you quite unworthy of the role.”

“It also appears that he deemed you unworthy as well, Brother.” Thor growled out.

Loki burst into laughter. He laughed hysterically for about five minutes in which Thor grew more and more enraged.

“Oh my dear, sweet, idiotic brother! You really think Odin would even consider, for one moment, allowing me on the throne? Or should I say back on the throne. Why, if I even touched it he’d probably have it burned and replaced.” He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as he continued to chuckle gently.

“You still have more of a right than damned Sumarlid.” Thor grumbled, rather put out by Loki rebuttal of his insult. 

“Ah, do I finally detect a sense of resentment towards our brave and noble leader? I can have you done for treason, you know.” Loki smirked at him.

It was Thor’s turn to scoff now.

“That’s a tad rich coming from you, Loki. While you turn me in, make sure to tell them of your several hundred accounts of treason and treachery, as if they need reminding.”

Loki clutched a hand to his chest in a mocking way.

“You do wound me so, brother. I didn’t think the odd time that I tried to murder you and your little pets would really embitter you so much.” 

“It becomes rather wearying over time. And it wasn’t the odd time, it’s been almost constantly for many years, you little prick! You even almost managed it once!” Thor glared at him.

Loki waved off this remark with ease and got up instead to examine his room. 

“This has hardly changed at all since I was last here, you are hopelessly sentimental, Brother.” Loki said, running a slender finger over his shelves. He picked up a skull from one and studied it with a small smile.

“Wasn’t this from that creature we found in the Enchanted Forest that not even the wisest scholar could identify?”

“Now look who is being sentimental.” Thor said, reproachfully. He took great pride and pleasure from his possessions; most of which weren’t worth much, barring his armour and weapons, but great in personal value. They were all reminders of simpler times before things got…complicated. 

Loki threw the skull gracefully in the air and grinned widely as Thor lurched forward to try and catch it, before he snatched it easily from the air himself. Thor glowered at him, giving a little snarl of anger.

“I’m being nostalgic, Thor. There is a difference.” Loki scolded, replacing the object. 

“If all you are here for is to have a discussion about grammar, then I would ask you to find a better partner elsewhere, preferably not in Asgard, as I don’t know what most of the men would do to you if they found you here, and I’m not sure if I can be bothered to intercept them from killing you given the mood I am in.” Thor snapped at him, glaring down at his boots as if they were the cause of all this trouble, unable to look at Loki’s insufferably smug face.

“Really, why, I was thinking of congratulating the steward on his role in front of the men right now, in fact…”

Thor looked up after a moment when Loki didn’t finish his sentence to find himself alone on the room. Thor swore under his breath before tearing out of the room and down the corridors to the throne room. For all his threats, he would not let anyone to actually harm Loki, not fatally anyway.

He burst into the room to find Loki in the middle of it and speaking to Sumarlid with Loki’s back to Thor. Loki was surrounded by livid and well-armed men, all of whom were glaring at Loki.

Sumarlid was sitting on a smaller, rather sad-looking throne at the base of the original golden throne’s dais that Thor hadn’t noticed before. He had his attention on Loki who seemed quite unaffected by rather unusual presence nor the enraged men around him.

Thor strode over to Loki, pushing the men out of his way as he went, and grabbed Loki’s elbow when he reached him.

“This is most foolish even by your standards, Loki.” He hissed into his ear.

Loki yanked his arm out of Thor grip, giving him a withering look.

“I just wished to bestow my congratulations to the new ruler of Asgard, I see no harm in that.” He said, smoothly, as if there wasn’t a room filled with vengeful Aesir waiting for any excuse to beat him to death.

“Loki is right, Thor. Why does he not have the right to come into these halls at whim? This is his home after all.” Sumarlid said, rising from his chair.

Both Thor and Loki turned to gape at him, along with most of the crowd.

“The way I see it,” Sumarlid continued, “Loki is free to come and go as he pleases here. We would be most honoured if you would stay here, Loki.” 

Loki turned to smirk at Thor before turning back to Sumarlid.

“You are most kind, my Lord. I believe I will accept this most generous offer.”

“Excellent.” Sumarlid beamed. “Let it be known that Loki is welcome in Asgard as long as he wish to stay here.”

The whole room was staring at either Loki or Sumarlid, as if trying to differentiate which one was madder. 

“My Lord,” someone exclaimed, “This Jotun scum is a murder and a traitor! Why should he be welcome here?”

There were cries of agreement before Sumarlid raised his hand, and they fell into resentful silence. 

“Because, Alrik, Loki is the son of our king and brother to our prince. I have seen no law passed to tell of his banishment. And despite his more, mischievous pastimes of late, I think welcoming Loki back into his home will allow old wounds to heal and friendships to be rekindled. The All-father would most surely never turn away his own son, so I do not think it best that I do.” Sumarlid stated patiently. 

There were mutters in the crowd that clearly wished to debate Loki’s true right as son to the king, but before anyone could act upon this, Thor quickly bowed to Sumarlid, muttered his thanks, and pulled Loki from the room.

“I would be careful how you handle me, brother; Sumarlid seems quite fond of me. Perhaps he will punish you for any ill treatment towards me.” Loki smirked, adjusting his clothes when Thor let him go safely down the corridor. 

“Oh shut up, Loki! Sumarlid is clearly mistaken if he thinks you will be welcomed back with open arms if that display was anything to go by.” Thor muttered. “I can still smell the blood lust from here.”

“You do not think any friendships will be rekindled, then? I was so hoping to pop over to a few of the warrior’s homes tonight to share a tankard of mead with them and reminisce over old times.” Loki said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“The only thing that will be kindled is your severed limbs on the fire if you don’t watch your tongue.” Thor snapped as they walked down the corridor. “You’re lucky that your bedroom is on the same corridor as mine as I will be able to hear if anyone intends to murder you in your sleep.”

“As if you could hear that, you sleep like the dead! I’d be long since murdered by the time you drag yourself out of bed.” Loki scoffed.

“How do you know that?” Thor asked suspiciously, visions of Loki looming over him while he slept creeping into his mind.

“No reason,” Loki smiled innocently. “Anyway, I believe I am most capable of defending myself thank you.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to their rooms; Thor brooding while Loki positively glowed with delight. 

When they reached Loki’s door, Loki paused and turned to Thor.

“You know, this is going to be exceptionally fun. It’ll be just like old times.” He grinned in a most unsettling way before cheerily saying goodnight and closing the door in Thor’s face.

Thor went into his room, dropped Mjolnir on the floor where it shook the room, slumped down on the bed without even bothering to take off his clothes, and buried his face into his pillows. 

It seemed almost incredible that so much could happen in one day. To be informed of his father’s Odinsleep, to be told he was not in line for the throne, and to have another take it while he could do nothing to stop it, and then to have his brother return to Asgard once again, all in the space of so few hours. It almost put Midgard to shame with its extensive activities.

‘Just like old times’ is what Loki has said. Thor couldn’t help the weak smile that broke over his face that was stolen by the pillow at the thought. At least one good thing could come out of this mess. 

He was just drifting off to sleep when he suddenly sat bolt upright, then grabbed Mjolnir and ran out the room, heading for the Bifrost. In all the confusion of the day, Thor had forgotten the original battle, taking place on Midgard below, which at this point, seemed like a pleasurable interlude from the madness home in Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who had a butchers that this and left feedback or kudos. It makes it much easier to write after you've been give a response :D If you have any questions or critiques please don't hesitate to let me know.

Thor returned to Asgard midmorning on the following day. He had found on his return to Midgard that it turns out that a droid army was actually a pretty big deal, despite what Tony had said, and they were still at large, doing their best to tear down the city in mindless fits of destruction. He had spent the majority of the night destroying every last one of the blasted things until there wasn’t even a twitch of a robotic limb in the pile of metal. 

Thor was actually rather pleased at having an outlet of all his pent up fury and releasing it on a number of faceless objects. In fact, most of the other Avengers just sat back and caught their breath as Thor took down most of the army by himself. 

After Doctor Doom was taken care of, Thor had explained to his friends that his presence was needed in Asgard but he would be back as soon as he could. They were very understanding and agreed to contact him if they needed his help, which Thor knew that they wouldn’t, as they knew Asgardian was his priority, but he appreciated the lie all the same.

Despite the fact that Thor knew it was seemingly impossible for him to become ruler now, he knew the right thing to was to do to remain in Asgard indefinitely. If he could not govern Asgard, at least he could fulfil his role as prince. 

Loki was there, and he obviously need to be watched over or rather, Thor needed to be a buffer in-between Loki and every warrior that he had offended, which was probably most of them. His presence and intentions were also a mystery, but Thor assumed that is was due to Loki being unable to pass up an opportunity of witnessing Thor’s humiliation.

Also, he did not like the thought of Sumarlid being alone to rule, which was quite ridiculous as Sumarlid had been faithful to Asgard since before Thor was even born, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of apprehension for the situation. 

There was definitely something wrong here, be it by Odin’s hand or possibly Sumarlid’s, and Thor was going to do his best to uncover it. 

As he went to his room to change before scavenging the kitchens for food, he noticed, out of the window, Loki sitting with Frigga in her garden.

He grinned at the sight, his heart swelling with affection and savoured the picture of them talking quietly together for a few moments. He quickly threw on some clean clothes and hurried down to them, excited at the thought of almost having his family united again.

He walked through the quiet garden before he saw them, sitting at a beautifully carved table; Frigga embroidering while Loki talked to her, lounging in his chair.

“Morning Mother, Loki.” Thor grinned at them, lowering to kiss his mother’s offered cheek and daring to ruffle Loki’s neat hair, which earned him a murderous glare. 

“How is Midgard, darling?” Frigga asked, without looking up from her stitching.

“Doom shall no long plague any of their fair cities, I can safely say.” Thor said, slumping down into a chair and picking up an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table, rubbing it briefly on his tunic before taking a great bite out of it.

“That is good news.” Loki said in a tone that implied that exact opposite. “Thank the Norns Midgard had its veorr to protect it,”

“No bickering boys.” Frigga said firmly, in that clever manner of hers that didn’t actually change the tone of her voice but made the statement abundantly clear. 

“Yes, mother.” Loki said, while glaring at Thor who grinned boyishly at him through a mouthful of apple. 

They sat comfortably together for several minutes, in an easy silence as Frigga gracefully stitched and Thor consumed his apple while pointedly ignoring Loki’s unwavering glare.

“Mother,” Thor said after a few minutes, toying with the apple in his hands. “Did you know about the goings on of father and Sumarlid before all this nonsense?” 

Frigga set down her stitching with a sigh. It seemed as though she had been waiting for this subject to be brought up.

“Alas, your father had been very closed off from me in the last weeks before his sleep. The sudden closeness he had between Sumarlid did not escape my notice, however. I could not say what caused it, but your father just took Sumarlid council above all others, even mine at times. I gave him my opinion of giving Sumarlid the steward role when it was first put in place, telling him I thought it a redundant role, but your father seemed absolutely adamant for that rule to pass.”

Loki and Thor glanced at each other. No little thing would cause strife between their parents.

“But I see no wickedness in Sumarlid; he has done nothing but what your father had asked of him. I suspect it was just due to a desperate need of an Odinsleep on your father’s part that caused his sudden… irrationality. I am sorry that you do not get the throne, darling, but this will teach you a lesson in humility: to be able to take orders from another who isn’t your father,” she gave a small smile and raised a hand to cup Thor’s cheek, “or myself.” 

Thor reached up to grip her hand and nodded.

“I understand, mother. If it was father’s wish, then it shall be done.”

Frigga smiled sadly and then dropped her hand to go back to her embroidery.

“Now, I do not want you allowing Loki to get into any trouble. I want this to be a pleasant occasion among such uncertainty. I am putting it upon you, Thor, to make sure of this.” She said, giving him a sharp look.

“What? Why must I watch him like he is a child?” Thor exclaimed thickly around a fresh mouthful of apple. 

“Yes, why must I be lumbered with such an oaf that can’t even grasp the most basic of table manners?” Thor glared at Loki, who in turn glared back.

“Because you are brothers, and you look our for each other. I do not care what has gone on in the past; it is now time for a fresh start. We are family-“ She gave Loki a glare, daring him to say other wise, “and you will treat each other as such. Sumarlid has at least done one good thing in bringing our family together again.”

Thor almost argued that it would be impossible to just act as though the last few years hadn't happened and that nothing had changed in his relationship with his brother, but the thought of upsetting his mother even more was something he couldn't bring himself to do. She may put on a brave face, but Thor knew that the times when his father was in sleep were very hard for his mother.

“Very well, but I will not be subjected to sitting in that library all day, if that is what Loki intends to do.” Thor grumbled. Loki gave a twitch of his fingers under the table, and Thor began to choke on his apple. 

Frigga gave Loki a warning look, and he returned a look of complete innocence before twitching them again, leaving Thor gasping for air and clutching his throat. 

“You should really learn how to chew your food, brother, instead of trying to inhale it.” Loki sneered.

“You loathsome cur!” Thor rasped out, bright red in the face, eyes streaming.

“I’m sure you can find some activities you both agree on.” Frigga continued airily, ignoring what had just happened and her son’s hacking coughs.

Thor stood up, flinging the rest of his apple into the undergrowth, and glowered at Loki.

“I cannot deal with him on a stomach as vacant as his moral code.” He stormed out of the garden, startling some serving girls that were tending to the flowers. 

“You really shouldn’t antagonize him so, darling.” Frigga sighed, admiring her own stitching.

Loki plucked himself an apple, smiling happily.

“I just can’t help myself, it’s just so incredibly fun.”

 

*

 

After barging into the kitchens and demanding that they make him breakfast even though it was only an hour before lunch was served, Thor went to find the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Despite his mother’s demands of looking after Loki, he decided on one more Loki- free day before he was forced into babysitting him till who knows when. He wished to get on better terms with his brother but not to spend every moment in his company.

He spent an enjoyable afternoon catching up with his friends, who he had not seen for what seemed like an age and had great tales of their own adventures back in Asgard. He, in turn, regaled them of his own stories of Midgard, of his many battles with the Avengers, and of the curiosities of Midgardian life.

They tactfully avoided bringing up the topic of Sumarlid or Loki for which Thor was grateful. 

He expected to be scolded for his neglected duties over dinner by his mother and a smug Loki, but they were both absent from it.

Sumarlid was there though, sitting in the middle of the high table talking intently to a fellow nobleman to his right. Thor tried to ignore him though, instead listening to Fandral recite anecdotes of his many conquests he had had while Thor was away. He hoped he was listening with a disapproving face, but it was more likely a gleeful smirk. 

He was on his way to his chamber after dinner, when he saw Loki’s door closed. He felt a small pang of guilt and supposed that he should go apologize for not so subtly avoiding him like the plague.

He rapped on the door and, not bothering to wait for an answer, barged in to find Loki sitting by his window with a book in his hands and utterly impassive towards Thor entrance. 

“Ah, finally remember I’m still alive, I see.” Loki said, with a raised eyebrow. 

Thor internally rolled his eyes; of course Loki wasn’t going to make this easy. 

“Listen Loki, I’m sorry I haven’t seen you today like mother asked,” Thor said it with much sincerity as he could muster, as he sat down on the end of Loki’s bed opposite him. “I had intended to, I just really wanted to catch up with my friends beforehand, and time slipped away from me.”

Loki let out a little humph noise, giving Thor a reproachful look, to indicate that he did not believe his words for a second.

“It does not matter that you desperately shied away from me all day as I have been busy with mother, anyway.” Loki said, shutting his book.

“Oh, well, that’s good.” Thor said rather flatly. One sure way of not getting back into the Aesir’s good books was to hang around with your mother all day. “What have you been doing?”

“Oh a little of this and a little of that.” Loki said, with an unconcerned wave of his hand. “We went to see Odin.” 

Thor looked at Loki intently, trying to read his face, which he knew was impossible as he hadn’t been able to do so since they were young children. 

He did not know how Loki felt towards their father, whether he resented or even hated him still.

“And that was- agreeable?” Thor asked, apprehensively. 

“What? Yes, of course it was, idiot.” Loki snapped at him.

“Good, that’s good.” Thor didn’t quite know what to say to that. He hoped it meant that all was forgotten but highly doubted it was. “We missed you at dinner.”

“Mother was a little drained after the visit, so she went to bed, and I wasn’t that hungry.” Loki said, getting up and turning his back on Thor to shift through his things on his desk.

“Right…. good.” Thor was sure Loki was going to reprimand him for his less than insightful conversation in his usual way, but instead he remained silent by his desk. Thor didn’t know whether to take it as a hint to leave or whether to continue the conversation, so he just sat fidgeting on the bed, struggling to think of something to say. 

“Thor, do you not find this situation extremely odd?” Loki said after a few minutes, startling Thor out of his reverie. 

“Wha…erm I don’t know. What situation?” He asked.

Loki let of a noise of annoyance, turning to face Thor.

“This situation, with Sumarlid! With fat- With Odin!”

“I, well yes, I guess so…” Thor trailed off. He hadn’t even thought of the subject since their talk with their mother that morning, and despite his initial uncertainty about Sumarlid, he had been somewhat reassured by his mother’s acceptance. The only thoughts he had on the subject now was anger and bafflement of his father not wanting him on the throne.

“That is to say, I do find it odd that father would not let me rule, I have proven myself a hundred times over and-“ 

“That is not what is odd, Thor! Surely even you with your impossible stupidity can see that there is more to this than you not getting to rule Asgard.”

At Thor’s rather blank face, Loki gave an ever-suffering sigh.

“Very well, I clearly have to spell this out for you. I do not think that Odin’s sleep was as convenient as everyone assumes it to be. Falling into sleep just after appointing someone a controversial role without telling you or consulting with mother? It is a thing unheard of. This role altogether seems wrong. Why create such a role in the first place? It seems like such a small position to have such large amount of power, does it not? Also, it does not seem like father to place someone of non-royal blood to rule Asgard. Why, he was about to put you on the throne a few years ago, despite you being clearly unready for the task and the most pig-headed, war hungry moron in all of Asgard, just to keep the blood line pure.” 

“But thankfully you intervened on that one, Brother.” Thor glared at him.

“Yes, I thought it a most wise decision.” Loki smirked. “But do not interrupt, Brother. I think someone did not want Odin or you in power for some reason.”

“You think it’s Sumarlid?” Thor blurted out.

“I’m not saying that.” Loki gritted out. “What did I just say about interrupting? Anyway, what I am saying is that we should be on our guard. Not all is well here, I fear that there is mischief going on, and I do not like the fact it is not my doing." 

He gave a little smirk. “But I do like the fact it appears that only I can actually get you all out of it. What an ironic turn of events, aye Brother?”

Thor gave a little shrug. “If you like to look at it that way.”

Loki pursed his lips, then reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial containing a dark liquid. "Anyway, this,” he said, gesturing to it. “Should make a few things clearer and even up the playing field a bit." 

"What is it?" Thor asked, eyeing the vial with apprehension.

"A sample of Odin’s blood. I took some while everyone was at dinner." Loki said as though it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"What?" Thor cried jumping up from the bed, his grip subconsciously tightening on Mjolnir. "You thought it decent to steal some of father’s blood! That is surely treason... of some kind." 

"Oh Thor, don't get your beard in a knot. I only took it to run some tests on to see if someone had poisoned Odin. Surely you can see he was not of sound mind before his sleep. It was fairly simple as the guards were on orders from mother to let me see him whenever I wished. Honestly, I’m not going use it to put some sort of curse on him." 

“Alright..." Thor said, relieved but not all together sold on the idea. 

"No, I’m using the other vial for that." Loki continued, smirking. 

Thor surged forward to strike him, which Loki easily dodged. They proceeded to have a rather childish chase around the room, with Thor yelling a mixture of claims of treason and profanity while Loki cackled loudly. Then, growing bored, Loki transformed into a cat and leapt onto an ornate wardrobe out of Thor's reach. 

"Fine, fine, Loki." Thor said, exasperatedly, raising his hands in defeat. "Come back down. I won’t do anything to you, although you deserve it, you little toad." 

The cat gave Thor a look that reflected Loki's glare so well that Thor was a little disconcerted. He let out a little sigh, and after deciding he was going to have to use a different tactic to get the cat down, exited Loki's bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a slab of Loki’s favourite rare steak from the kitchens. He placed it gingerly on he floor next to the bed, rested Mjolnir deliberately next to it, and stepped back to sit on the bed. 

"A peace offering." He stated. The cat peeked its head over the wardrobe, sniffed the air, then gracefully leapt down and circled the dish a few times before it began to tear great chunks from the meat. Thor smiled and tentatively leaned his hand down to stroke the cat’s sleek, black fur. The cat stilled at the touch but then resumed its devouring as if begrudgingly allowing Thor to continue. 

"If only you were always this easy to deal with." Thor said, grinning. "Although the kitchens would be out of steak within the month, the way you sulk." The cat swiped at his hand with its paw, hissing gently but returned its attention back to the plate. 

‘Wasn't hungry’ my arse, Thor thought to himself. He’d have to ensure Loki ate with him at dinner the following night, regardless of whether he had any secret missions to attend to. 

Once the plate had been licked clean, Loki transformed back into his normal form again with an elegant twist of his body. He wiped his mouth delicately before sitting down next to Thor. 

"Happy?" Thor asked, torn between being annoyed and amused. 

"Not really but getting you to fetch things for me does bring a certain satisfaction. You should do it more often." 

"As if, Loki!" Thor scoffed. "I only did it so you wouldn’t be an absolute pain tomorrow if we are to be forced into each other’s company. Speaking of which, I thought we could go explore the mountains around Asgard tomorrow. I seem to remember you did not find it completely unbearable when we were young.”

“Thor, we’ve explored them one hundred times before. I doubt there is a stone we have not already seen.” Loki sighed.

“You exaggerate, plus it’ll be good for us to reacquaint ourselves with these lands. We have been absent from them for so long.” 

“Like I said earlier, Thor, you are far too sentimental, but fine, I shall go with you. It’d be better than watching you spar for hours on end with your ridiculous friends.”

“I seem to remember you once called them friends, too.” Thor said, coldly.

Loki gave him a look as though questioning whether it was possible to still breathe while being so stupid.

“That was, of course, a lie, Thor. You may notice I do that quite a lot. I cannot stand their company.”

“Well then, I shall just have to ask them whether they would like to accompany us tomorrow.” Thor said, getting up from the bed, tired of the conversation. “We wouldn’t want you to go a day without something to complain about now would we?” 

Loki threw a pillow at his head, which he didn’t even bother to dodge.

“Trust me, Thor, I will have plenty to complain about if I am to spend an entire day with you! And if you do bring them, I shall push them off the mountains one by one.” Loki spat.

“I think I shall ask to Volstagg bring his lute with him tomorrow,” Thor said with false brightness, ignoring Loki. “I seem to remember him not being that skilled with it, but surely a little music will brighten up the journey.” 

He ducked out the door, quickly closing it, before the dish that had previously held the steak could hit him and it instead shattered against the wood, with what Thor considered a deeply satisfying smash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding time shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your lovely feedback! It really makes it a pleasure to hear it :)

Thor didn’t ask The Warrior Three or Lady Sif to join them the next day, not for Loki’s sake, but because he did not want the added hassle the situation would bring. Trudging up and down the mountains retrieving them after Loki had thrown them off seemed like a considerable waste of time. 

He rose early and opted to wear a more casual tunic and trousers, rather than his normal armour, as he remember that the mountains were pleasantly warm this time of year. He also wanted to give Loki the impression that they were going to have a very casual and pleasant day together and wouldn’t be doing any fighting either. He was determined to be able to tell his mother honestly that he had done his best to work it out with Loki. He debated leaving Mjolnir but thought it was too far of a show of goodwill.

He banged loudly on Loki’s door, yelling at him to be down stairs in fifteen minutes, on his way down to the kitchens to collect the food he had asked the servants to prepare.

After a good half an hour, Loki met him in the entrance hall, a bag of their provisions resting on Thor’s shoulder. He bit back his tongue from reprimanding Loki for keeping him waiting when he noticed that Loki still seemed sluggish from interrupted sleep and was giving Thor a rather poor attempt at a glare. He smiled brightly back at him offering him a ‘good morning’ instead.

“Why, in the name of the Norns, did you wake me so early?” Loki yawned as they walked through the hall into the courtyards.

“You want to get the best out of the day, don’t you, brother?” Thor grinned at him.

Loki mumbled something that Thor could only assume was an insult but ignored it. The real reason for rising so early was so that they would meet as few people as possible on their way out of Asgard. Loki had managed to stay out of any bitter Aesir’s way for the time being, but Thor was just waiting for someone brave enough to go against the steward’s orders and threaten Loki. Thor would, of course, have to stop them, and he really did not want to ruin any friendships over Loki.

The route that Thor lead them on took them through the most rural parts of Asgard, where they met few people and who seemed too preoccupied by their own day to day work to bother the brothers more than a respectful tilt of their heads. Once they reached the base of the mountains, Loki started up the Aesir-made path up the usual route of the mountains but stopped when Thor didn’t follow. 

He raised a questioning eyebrow at him and made a sweeping motion with his arm, motioning to him to follow suit.

“Do you not remember, Loki?” Thor grinned at him, jogging around just off to the left of the path, where it was overgrown and unused. Thor ripped down the brambles and thickets with his hands, ignoring the small scratches it made on his arms and hands, to reveal a far less tidy-looking path.

Loki let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly. 

“How you remember is a mystery to me. We made this when we were barely out of childhood; it hasn’t been used for centuries. I doubt it’s even safe to use.”

“Are you afraid to use it? We can, by all means, use the other path if you wish.” Thor smirked at him in a challenging way. Loki glared at him and pushed past him onto the wild path, blasting creeping plants out of his way as he did. 

The road was a challenge to use but nothing that the brothers couldn’t handle. The uncooperative foliage was taken care of by Loki, who found more and more imaginative ways of ridding it from their path. As they climbed higher, the uncertain areas of their trail were left to Thor to deal with- Loki point blank refusing to go on until Thor checked first. He went ahead and sought out the best route to take, which at first was an easy task, but grow more difficult as they trudged further and further up the mountains.

Despite the threat of plummeting to their deaths, it was an amiable jaunt. Thor found his gaze flitting to Loki often, who walked a little in front when Thor didn’t need to check for unsafe ground, and he noticed that Loki relaxed considerably more the longer that they walked. He usually walked very straight and uptight, but he seemed much looser now, and while not losing his elegant step, an easy smile played on his lips.

They stopped to eat mid-afternoon when they were on one of the highest slopes of the mountains. They spread out on a grassy ledge on mountainside. From where they sat, Loki and Thor could look out over Asgard, which had mostly been hidden by the mountains for most of their journey. Thor couldn’t help but be astounded once again by the sheer beauty of it. He felt a sudden rush of pride and nobility to know that one day he would be ruler of it- hopefully. 

“There’s little wonder why men would fight so hard to claim her throne, aye brother?” Thor said gesturing to the view.

“I cannot say I ever wished to rule it.” Loki said, in an unreadable voice. Thor quickly turned to Loki; stricken that Loki would think his comment was a jibe at him. 

“Listen Loki, I didn’t mean-“ 

“I know what you meant, Thor.” 

They sat in a slightly pregnant silence for a while longer, both staring out at Asgard, making their way through the food. Once the awkward silence passed easily into just silence, Thor thought it really rather amicable. He leaned back on his hands, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair. He doubted that he had gone so long in his brother company without arguing or physically beating each other in years.

“I wish I thought to bring some mead, this view would be even finer with the buzz it brings.”

“I cannot say I would like that much, dragging your inebriated body home does not seem like such a pleasant task to me.” Loki said. Thor chuckled gently.

“You think me so weak stomached? Do you not remember the countless occasions I drank you under the table?”

“You believe those your wins? Did you not consider I opted to withdraw from your ridiculous competitions due to not wanting us both to black out in the middle of some disgusting tavern in the middle of nowhere?”

“Always looking out for me, aye Loki?” Thor grinned at him, the skepticism not going unnoticed in his voice.

“Of course, Brother, what has ever lead you to believe otherwise?” Loki said with a slight, wry smile. Thor let out a booming laugh that echoed around the mountains. 

They lapsed once again into pleasant silence. The food was good but simple. It was extremely welcome after their long climb.

Thor switched his gaze back to Loki, who sat kneeling, staring out over the mountain and picking at some bread.

“Do you intend to go to the council meeting tonight?” Loki asked, putting a stop to Thor’s train of thought. The meetings were something that had gone on long before either was alive, on the same date every month. They were not going to stop just because of a rather unorthodox placement on the throne. 

“I suppose I ought to, although, do I even get a say in anything any more or has even my right to speak been revoked?” Thor said bitterly.

“Oh stop acting like a wronged woman, and yes, you should definitely come. You can keep watch for me as I am going, and I don’t want to be constantly looking out to make sure no one intends to throttle me. I want to get a better feel of the council’s treatment towards Sumarlid, how many knew of his position, and what they think of it.”

“I’m fairly sure none knew of his position, from what Sif said, and I cannot think that any would be pleased with it.” 

“You really do rely too much on hearsay and not enough on true evidence. Your little band of Avengers are clearly not keeping you for your tactical skills. If we are to find out the goings on in Asgard, we ourselves will have to investigate. And by ‘we,’ I, of course, mean myself, while you bumble along trying to fix everything by crushing it with your silly hammer.”

Thor grinned and leaned back to stretch out on the grass, closing his eyes to enjoy the sun on his face and unperturbed by Loki’s insults.

“You know, I rather like this; keeping secrets and gathering information. It is as if we are spies on a mission to find out the mysteries of Asgard.”

“You are ridiculous sometimes.” Loki said, but Thor could hear the smile he would try and hide in his voice. 

He opened his eyes, squinting at the sun to see Loki staring at him, face framed by the golden rays, as though deep in thought.

“What is it?” He asked suddenly conscious of himself.

“Nothing,” Loki said contemplatively. “Your hair is longer, I hadn’t noticed before now.”

“Yes, as is yours.”

“You have kept your hair the same since we were children.” He said it rather accusatorily. 

“Many things have changed of late, Loki. Perhaps I am not as sentimental as you think.” He intended it to be a joke, but Loki’s expression didn’t change. Thor found himself unable to turn away from Loki’s stare, despite the glare of the sun. His eyes began to prickle and water. He noticed how very still everything had become, as if even the wind held its breath, before Loki turned to start packing away their things.

“We should be getting back if we intend to be at that meeting.”

Thor jumped up and stretched, with an “Aye, Brother,” happy for the break from the oddly tense moment. He felt as though something important had just happened but was entirely nonplussed at what it was, as he was with most seemingly important things.

After they had packed everything away and began walking back down the mountain Loki finally piped up again.

“After much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that your hair makes you look like an ugly woman.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh at that, but he did half-heartedly try and push Loki into a thicket of brambles just for his cheekiness. 

They walked back with a slightly quicker pace, purpose causing them to hasten, and Thor noticed with a slight twinge of regret that Loki seemed tense again and didn’t even glance at him the entire journey back. 

Thor himself felt apprehensive as they walked back through Asgard’s towns, fearing any threats to Loki as undoubtedly more people would be around by now but again then passed through with no hassle. 

“You should really stop looking so worried, Brother.” Loki said in exasperation. “I doubt that anyone is going to jump out and knife me in the middle of the street while you walk beside me.”

“Oh right, yes.” Thor mumbled, feeling rather silly for his fretting.

Once back in the palace and his own room, Thor bathed and then donned his official armour, all he while mulling over the events of his surprisingly pleasant day. 

It seemed odd in light of everything that had happened that he and Loki could slip into being fairly harmonious with each other so quickly once again. Thor had never wished to stop being friendly toward his brother, but Loki’s attitude had made it impossible to be anything but spiteful toward him back on Midgard. Their time spent together that morning showed great improvement in their relationship, however, so despite puzzling Thor greatly, he decided not to question it too much and to just enjoy it while it lasted. 

There was a gentle knock on the door before Loki entered dressed in his royal robes. 

“I had quite forgotten what it was to wear these.” He said, tugging at the sleeve. “I never thought I was going to wear them again.”

“Don’t be foolish, surely you knew you were to return one day?” Thor said, looking at Loki from the reflection in the mirror he was dressing in front of. He had never doubted the notion for a moment.

Loki just gave a vague smile but didn’t answer. 

“Come, stop titivating or else we shall be late. I do not want the council to have even more reasons to hate me if I wish to gain information out of them.” Loki said, impatiently. 

Thor glared at him, but turned and exited the room with him. 

“I do not ‘titivate,’ by the way, I merely take longer than you as I do not use magic to dress myself.” Thor muttered to him as they walked. 

“Thor, your arrogance is no new information to me. Do not even bother trying to hide it.”

They bickered quietly all the way to the room where the meetings were held. Loki gave Thor a look before the doors, as if to tell him to behave, which Thor thought was rather hypocritical coming from him but did not voice his complaints as then the door swung open. 

The room was extremely ostentatious, like most in Asgard, with golden embellishments surrounding the room and, in the middle of it, a grand table accompanied by a dozen high backed chairs with a throne-like chair at the head. 

The councilmen had already filled most of the chairs but the highest one and the two beside it remained empty. One of the seats in the centre also remained unfilled, which was the one Sumarlid usually occupied. The room was in complete silence out of a mark of respect, and all eyes were on Thor and Loki.

They, rather self-consciously, made their way up the hall to their seats, eyes following their every movements. Thor gave his usual swagger, giving nods of acknowledgment, whereas Loki glided along beside him, ignoring all.

Thor slumped down into his usual chair, in the heavy-handed way he did everything, while Loki easily slid into his own. They sat staring at each other in the eerie silence. Thor never remembered these meetings being so uncomfortable before. He dared to take a glance around the room to look upon the tense, unsmiling faces of the other men.

“This is the first meeting since Sumarlid’s appointment.” A voice in Thor head’s said. He started at the sound, causing a few of the men to stare at him as if he were simple, before he remembered that Loki could project his voice into other’s minds. “They are all waiting to see what actions Sumarlid will take as new ruler, if he makes any at all.”

Thor gave Loki a little nod to show that he understood just as the doors opened again for the final time, and Sumarlid strode through them. All the members rose as one, with Thor and Loki leaping to rise in their wake.

“My friends, do not bother yourselves with such formalities.” Sumarlid said jovially, gesturing with his hands for the men to sit. 

Thor thanked small mercies that it appeared that power hadn’t gone to Sumarlid’s head just yet, but after a quick glance around the room, it appeared the other men weren’t so sure about the disregard for the rules. However, after Thor and Loki pointedly took their seats again, they all followed suit.

Sumarlid took his place at the top of the table and gave Thor and Loki a smile each, which Thor begrudgingly returned and Loki merely nodded at. 

“I understand that this is rather an unusual situation,” Sumarlid started, addressing the room. “And you all must have questions, but I feel as though I should make a few things clear before we begin.”

“This is, of course, a temporary position. By any right, I should not have any power here as it was never my place to rule these great realms. But fate has handed me this most honourable task, and I shall do it to the best of my ability. However, I will not,   
enforce any new ruling or create any laws during my time in this role.; I shall merely keep order until the king awakens from his sleep. To some of you this may seem cowardly or that I am not sufficiently performing my duties, but I hope you shall respect my and the king’s decision.”

Sumarlid sat back in his chair, looking rather relieved for his speech to be over. There was a slight pause in which no one said anything. There were many knowing looks shared between the councilmen. Thor turned his gaze to Loki, whose eyes were eagerly darting about the room taking in as much of their reactions as he could.

“My Lord, do you not think that this might be a slightly, ah, hasty decision?” one of the men asked.

“Why do you think that, Engli?” The entire room was staring at the man, who turned rather pink in the face.

“I merely thought that perhaps this could be an opportunity to possibly, ah, tackle some things the All-father had been too busy to attend to before.” Engli’s face burned even brighter, but he seemed determined to let his feelings be heard. There was loud murmuring from the men; many in indignation but some in agreement.

Thor scowled. How dare this Engli accuse his father of neglecting his duties? He was about rise to the defense of his voiceless father and possibly throw a couple of chairs around, but Loki’s voice in his head stopped him.

“Do nothing, idiot! I need to see how this goes, uninterrupted.” He turned to see Loki glaring at him warningly, so he just sunk back in his chair, sulking.

“My lord, I find myself agreeing with Engli. Perhaps there are actions we could take now that would benefit Asgard greatly, which have been ignored for some time.” Another member spoke up.

“And what action do you suggest, Bolverk? You have never voiced any disagreement with the king before now.” Sumarlid asked, coolly. “At least not in these meetings you haven’t.”

“I am merely musing, my lord, nothing in particular.” Bolverk said, giving a rather weak smile.

“If you, or anyone else, has any proposals to improve Asgard, I suggest you await until the king is back on the throne and seek council with him instead.”

There was a deafening silence. Bolverk and Engli exchanged looks. Thor thought that they would continue to debate the subject, but they both remained silence. Bolverk looked quietly furious, while Engli still looked flustered. 

“If that is all to be said on the matter, I think we should continue with the meeting. Gaut, I believe you had some notifications?”

At this, Thor’s attention began to wane. It was clear that the small excitement of the meeting was over and now it was turning into every other dull meeting he had attended before. His mind drifted in and out of the discussion, thinking back over what Sumarlid had said and what Loki would make of it all. He knew he should really listen, as one day he hoped to be king and paying attention would be a necessity, but right now he really couldn’t bring himself to care about the state of the lower towns Gaut was prattling on about in his long-winded speech. 

After all the notifications and a particularly uneventful vote, the meeting was finally over. Thor suspected it had been purposely tedious as a way of Sumarlid proving that this was how his rule was going to be, absolutely monotonous until the king was fit and could properly take the throne again. 

Thor got up and stretched, satisfied by what he had witnessed and ravenously hungry for dinner. 

The other men were all slowly leaving the room, talking amongst themselves. Thor was just about to drag Loki with him to the dining room, when Sumarlid placed a bony hand on his arm. Thor turned to him in slight surprise. 

“I hope that my actions are agreeable with you. This position- it makes things rather awkward. I just wish to do the best by everyone.” Sumarlid said. Thor noticed that he looked incredibly tired, something he had not picked up on before. He supposed this must be very trying for him, having all the responsibility of a king dropped into his lap without being prepared for it, while having his friends and colleges suspect him of treachery. 

“It is fine, Sumarlid. I think it the right decision. But you know that if something happens to force your hand to act, the people will look to you for judgment.”

“I am aware, Odinson. I just hope to put off decision making until I really need to.” Sumarlid said, rather glumly.

He bid him goodnight, then left the room, flanked by several men. Thor watch him go, feeling rather sorry for him.

“Quite a performance, don’t you think?” Loki said, stepping beside him.

“You think him false?” 

Loki gave a little shrug, and they started walking out the now empty room and down the corridor. 

“I just know that I would have done the same thing in his position. Claim to only want to do what the king asked out of allegiance, then later find a way to make it so I have to make a immense decision, winning the hearts of the kingdom while all the while appearing to remain loyal to the king in case of his return.”

Thor pondered what he has said.

“Yes, I suppose that would be the wisest move…but if he is doing that, like you say, he’s cutting it a bit fine to put in place any ‘grand plan’ in which to make any decisions, as father could wake any day now.”

“Not if he had been poisoned to prolong Odinsleep.” Loki said rather quietly.

“What? So you’re sure? Father had been poisoned? When did you find this out?” Thor asked, grabbing Loki’s arm and halting his steps, the reality of the situation sinking in. 

Loki wrenched his arm out of Thor grasp with a slight glare, before glanced about the empty hallway and continuing in a hushed tone.

“I cannot be positive just yet, but my tests I did last night show that there were traces of foreign substances in Odin’s blood. I would be quicker if I could risk going to the scholars to use their equipment, but I am loath to risk letting anyone see what I am doing.” Loki looked rather frustrated, something Thor hadn’t seen in a long while.

“But I’m sure you of all people are stealthy enough to achieve such a thing.” Thor said as they continued walking.

Loki gave him a little wry smile.

“No, I’m afraid even with my considerable skill, I dare not risk it. It shall be done, just rather slower than I would wish.”

They walked in silence for a bit, both lost in thought.

“So I suppose we are back to being suspicious of Sumarlid again. You know, for a moment, I truly believed him honest of heart.”

“That, dear brother, is the sort of stupidity that lost you the throne to Sumarlid in the first place.” Loki smirked.

“Oh, quiet Loki! If what you suspect is true, that means that father was in no right mind when he gave the throne to Sumarlid.” The sudden realization of this made Thor very pleased, despite the ever-growing grimness of the situation.

“I never said he wasn’t in his right mind, I merely said I thought his sleep had been prolonged.” Loki grumbled, but Thor wasn’t listening.

“Come, let us hurry to dinner. That meeting went on for far too long, and our lunch in the mountains seems like hours ago.” Thor said quickening his strides.

Loki gave a strained expression, deciding whether it was better to argue with Thor some more or to break a long habit and actually comply with his orders. 

Hunger outweighed rebellion, and he hurried to join Thor down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to say it at the beginning of every chapter, but I really appreciate all the feedback I get from this. I've got everything planned out its just finding the time to get it all down :)

Dinner was a great deal less unbearable than Thor thought it was going to be. He assumed that it was going to be a constant battle, of wits or fists, with everyone in the room against Loki, but it was actually much more civil. The general censuses of most regarding Loki appeared to have become ‘if you ignore him long enough, he might just take the hint and leave.’ So from the moment Loki and Thor arrived in the dining hall, he received an almost record breaking number of murderous looks and the room was almost painfully tense, but there were no real threats towards Loki and this, Thor could deal with. 

Much to Loki’s apparent displeasure, Thor led them to sit with his friends, who seemed less interested in joining in the pretence of ignoring Loki. The usual banter that accrued amongst the friends, turned a tad harsher towards Loki throughout the night, but Loki was hardly the victim of the evening. Try as they might, no one could quite outwit Loki’s venomous tongue.

Although Thor did not relish in his friends and his brother’s conflict, he couldn’t help but find it rather amusing and admire Loki quick tongue, for once not aimed at himself. He stayed well clear of taking any sides in the flinging of words, hardly joining in the conversation at all, and preferred instead to busy himself with gorging.

“I would invite you on the hunt tomorrow, Loki, but I fear the men might take an opportunity to hunt another beast instead of the one we set off to slay.” Volstagg nudged Hogun, chuckling. “Although I cannot say much for Frost Giant meat, so it would be of little use.”

Loki’s expression barely changed and he just took a sip of wine before addressing Volstagg.

“The only reason I would ever join you on a hunt would be so I could watch when a boar mistakes you for a mate and attempts to ravish you. I’m sure it is an event that has happened on more than one occasion.”

Thor spluttered into his goblet, attempting to conceal his laughter behind his cup. Next to him Loki’s mouth twitched in what could have possibly been construed as a sort of smile. 

Volstagg’s cheeks flushed an even darker red than his usual ruddy complexion. He went to rise from his seat in outrage but Hogun rested a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, not even looking up from his plate. 

Thor caught his mother’s eye, who was sitting further down the table, as he continued to grin, and she glanced pointedly at Loki and then to the rowdy warriors. Thor knew his mothers tactful signals well enough to know she wanted him to defuse the situation, which would no doubt escalate if Loki continued to challenge the men’s honour so spectacularly. But getting Loki to reel in his tongue was a near impossible task that many had tried, and failed at. 

The only solution would be to remove the problem entirely. So with that thought and one last mournful look down at his fifth helping of half eaten dinner, Thor rose and announced to the table “I find myself wanting some air, Loki, would you join me in a walk?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. No, I haven’t finished my dinner.” Loki said, as if the very idea was ludicrous. 

“I wish for your company, Brother.” Thor said through gritted teeth.

“No.”

“Damn it, Loki, do as you’re told!”

“Just because you ate to such an extent you now feel sick, doesn’t mean that I should have to trail after you, watching you vomit.”

“Loki, I do not feel unwell, I just need to stretch my legs.” Thor’s grip on Mjolnir was so tight that his knuckles had gone white from the strain of not pummeling Loki’s disagreeable little face in. 

“Are you incapable of doing even the simplest task on your own? Surly you don’t need me to hold your hand.”

Thor had had enough. He kicked his chair out the way and physically lifted Loki from his by the back of his tunic, eliciting a startled noise of protest from Loki. He slung Loki over his shoulder and carried him from the hall, the sounds of great hoots of laughter from the warriors following them out into the hall.

Thor didn’t see Frigga drop her head in her hands in utter despair. 

Loki didn’t degrade himself with useless struggling and simply allowed himself to be remove from the hall; still drinking from the cup he had been holding before the unwelcome interruption, half of which was now covering both of their robes. 

“I’m sorry I had to do that brother, but you really didn’t leave me any choice.” Thor said as he walked down the corridor, still not relinquishing his hold on Loki.

“I’m sure somewhere is that dense skull of yours, you seemed to think it a good idea.” Loki said flatly, throwing the now empty cup behind him, where it clanged down the corridor. 

Thor gave a noise of annoyance but didn’t reply. He didn’t actually want to go on a walk with Loki, as the thought of wandering around the gardens together at night felt too much like something one would do with a lover, so he settled on retiring to one of the many lounges in the palace, which would be empty for many hours as dinner would no doubt go on that long. 

Thor sought out his favourite room, one with the grandest fireplace and most luxurious chairs. He used to spend most nights before and after dinner in these rooms along with his friends and other warriors but he supposed he would not be able to do now as he was bound with Loki’s presence, and he would only cause a fight or make for a very awkward evening.

On entering the room, Thor dropped Loki in one of the high-backed but sinfully comfortable chairs, and went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself out a large tankard of mead and Loki a less generous one. He turned back to Loki, who had rearranged himself into a more dignified position than the one Thor and left him in, and silently offered him the drink. Loki fixed him with a look of a mixture of disgust and disapproval and did not accept the drink. Thor waited for a few moments, growing more irritated and feeling rather stupid, hand hovering in the air, then slammed the drink down on the counter next to Loki, sloshing most of the content onto it where it would most definitely stain. 

He slumped into his own chair opposite Loki and downed almost all his beverage in one attempt. They sat there in an awkward, silence, the light mood they had achieved over the course of the day seemed to have dissolved and the bitterness that had burdened their relationship the last few years hung over them. 

Thor suddenly felt extremely frustrated by it and annoyed at himself for letting them slip back into old patterns so easily. He watched Loki from the corner of his eye, the flickering light of the fire being the only source of light in the room masked most of Loki’s face and made him look even more sinister and brooding than he usually did. The shadows made his glower seem even more prominent.

Thor let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, desperately thinking of a topic of conversation he could use to defuse the uncomfortable tension in the room. He decided on a matter he knew Loki would discuss with him and something that he had been wondering about for some time. 

He roughly cleared his throat and Loki turned his head slightly to look at him.

“I was thinking-“

“A dangerous pastime for you.” Loki drawled, being needlessly petty. Thor gave a little tsk at the petulant interruption and continued.

“I was thinking that maybe these odd goings-on here in Asgard are nothing to do with any supposedly respectable residence here, but some villain, perhaps from another realm. I’m sure there are quite a few that would benefit from the fall of Asgard, or just to see our house dishonoured.” 

"Well then logic dictates that I must be suspected of this crime too, as am I not the most hated villain of this realm?" Loki smirked at him. 

“Do not needlessly bait me, Loki. If you were behind this, why would you share with me all you have already?”

“Maybe I share these things with you for you to trust me. Nothing I have told you already has been anything that you couldn’t figure out yourself if you really set your mind to it- although, I might being giving you too much credit there…”

“But if you really were the one orchestrating this whole affair, why would you make me suspicious of you, so that I would be let with the conclusion you were behind this?”

“For you to rule out that I am really behind it, as I am telling you that I am behind it, so then I couldn’t possibly be behind it.”

“But then…why would you tell me that you were behind it, for me to think you were behind it, but then to say you couldn’t be behind it, for me to think…”

“I think we should perhaps stop; it sounds like I have broken you.”

Thor gave Loki’s smirking face a glare as his mind churned over Loki’s rather confusing words, trying to decipherer any sense out of them. He cursed, not for the first time, at having a wordsmith as a brother. 

“It is… possible that someone in another realm started this whole affair, as some sort of vendetta, but I doubt it.” Loki said after a few minutes.

“Why so?” Thor asked. 

“Ever since my rather controversial departure, security has been almost competent around here. I almost had difficulty getting into Asgard on my arrival. I doubt anyone from another realm could get in here, unseen, to poison Odin, unless they are as skilled as I am, which I highly doubt.”

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother’s shameless vanity.

“Remind me not to be with you when you next see Heimdall; I’m sure he would have a few things to say about that insult to the defense of Asgard.”

“That isn’t to say that someone here isn’t working with another from a different realm.” Loki said, paying no heed to Thor's words. “But do not worry over such things, brother. I have already considered all of this.” 

“Oh really, you weren’t going to share?”

“If I shared with you every thought that passed through my mind, we would be here for another millennia, and I dare say you would not understand most of it any way.”

“Fine, have your secrets. Just don’t expect me to tell you everything in return.” Thor huffed. Loki’s ability to make him sound like a spoiled child was second to none.

Loki gave a bark of laughter.

“Thor, you have no secrets! When you have a thought or feeling, you proclaim it to any that will hear you. Remember when you promised to keep Fandral’s secret about his tryst with Kol’s wife and then you subsequently incorporated the story into your toast that night?”

Thor gave a slightly sheepish grin; he remembered that occasion rather fondly. Fandral had had to battle with Kol for three days straight before they both realized it wasn’t worth fighting over, and both left with their honour intact and got drunk on a binge that lasted as long as the fighting had. He did not feel especially guilty about it as no real harm was done, and it had been a particularly good toast. 

“Regardless, it would be in your best interest to tell me everything you know relating to this, as I would probably put the information to better use than you, anyway.” Loki said in a very self-assured way.

Thor frowned and drained the last of his drink. He agreed with Loki but there was no way in Hel he was going to admit it.

“It matters not,” Thor said, trying to change the topic of conversation. “What should we do for entertainment tomorrow?”

“Well, I think seeing as you chose the trip up the mountains, it’s my turn to pick.”

“I chose that knowing you would enjoy it too.” Thor mumbled, knowing it would not sway Loki’s decision in the slightest. 

“I think I would rather like to stay in the gardens, they really are spectacular this time of year. You shall read to me.” Loki said, a tad wistfully.

“I most certainly will not!” Thor scoffed in outrage.

“Fine,” Loki sniffed. “You can help me re-categorize my book shelf. It really is in a state of disrepute, I don’t even know what I was thinking before; it should obviously go by preference rather than date published, although that isn’t nearly as bad as the time before that, when it went alphabetically. I can’t even begin to understand my thought process on…”

“By the Gods, yes alright, I’ll read to you!” Thor groaned. He knew he would never escape such tedium if he didn’t just immediately agree.

“Excellent!” Loki said happily. “No need to get up before ten I think, I don’t see how one could accomplish anything before such hour anyway.” 

“This is because I took you out of dinner, isn’t it?” Thor asked sourly.

“If it annoys you to think so, then yes.” Loki beamed at him. 

Thor glowered, dreading the next already.

They spent the rest of the evening playing a game- if one could stretch to calling it such a thing- of Loki’s invention of throwing any objects to hand in-between or on the antlers of a monstrous creature’s head that Thor had slain many seasons back, which hung on the wall above the fireplace. It caused Thor to once again question how much damage Loki’s brain had suffered during his fall from the rainbow bridge. The game had a rather complicated scoring system Thor did quite understand but somehow made Loki win every round. Thor had tried to refrain from participating from what he considered a very childish game, unfit for a prince of Asgard, but he had become so invested in watching Loki, scolding him when he would miss and cheering when he got a particularly good throw, that he had eventually given in and joined him. 

They had so far gone through everything within reach in the general vicinity around them, including both their tankards (Loki’s one still had been filled with mead when thrown and sprayed its contents in a graceful arc, most of the liquid landing on Thor and miraculously none on Loki) and now Loki had resorted to ripping pages out of the warrior’s score keeping book. They used said book to keep tally on every win that transpired between them, whether it be who won the most battles or how many maidens they had bedded. Thor featured rather heavily in it.

“Couldn’t you just magic something for us to use?” Thor asked, wincing as Loki ripped out another page, screwed it into a ball and lobbed it up into the decoration, where there was already a small mound of an assortment of objects.

“Certainly not, I am doing this for everyone with a general appreciation for good taste. I have always loathed this vile book so this is really very therapeutic for me.”   
Thor considered stopping him but thought against it. He knew he was winning most of the tasks in the book anyway and it was worth the destruction of the book to have Loki in a somewhat better mood than he had been before. So he simply asked Loki to rip him out a wedge so he could continue playing. They tactfully left the lounge when they heard the undeniable sound of dinner finishing, deciding it would be better not to be present when someone found the sate that they left the room in. 

Thor felt like a child again, when they broke into giggles as they hurried down the corridor, hearing the loud shouts of anger and shock when the room was discovered.

*

 

By the time it was ten o’clock the next day, Thor had already been awake for several hours out of habit. He had gone down to breakfast and whittled away the time before he was to wake Loki talking with the other warriors and eating heartily. He compiled a bowl of fruit to take up to Loki, with much teasing for the other warriors, who claimed he was now Loki’s errand boy. Thor merely laughed off these claims, as he knew it was definitely in his best interests to have Loki in good spirits, as who knows what awful texts he would subject Thor to.

He bounded into Loki’s room at exactly ten; again not bothering to wait for permission, to meet a completely pitch black room. He stumbled across the room, familiarity of the room being the only thing that prevented him from tripping. He set down the bowl on Loki’s desk, before throwing open the heavy drapes that covered the windows, flooding the room with golden light.

“Wake up, brother. It is a fine day today- perfect for a hunt or a trek, you might say!” Thor had not yet given up hope that Loki might change his mind about the activities of the day, and although the chances of it happened were slim to none, Thor was an optimist.

The lump of blankets and furs on the large bed that was Loki groaned and the curtains swung back closed with curls of green sparks.

“Brother, I did not think you still so childish!” Thor said, rolling his eyes with slight fondness before tugging them open again. Once they closed a second time, Thor merely ripped them down from where they hung, thinking that it would save a lot of time in the long run. 

“Look, I brought you breakfast so you could continue being a lazy little shit in bed a while longer. Never let it be said Thor Odinson is thoughtless.” Thor said, picking up the bowl and placing it in, what he no doubt thought was an appealing manner, but actually came across as a rather starling thud, on Loki’s bedside. 

Loki’s scowling face immerged from the blankets, eyes scrunched up due to the light, mouth set in a grim line and hair distinctly ruffled. Thor thought he looked rather adorable despite his better judgment. He had to remind himself the sort of horrific things said ‘adorable’ brother was capable of.

“Here, an orange from Midgard,” He said, slumping heavily down next to Loki on the bed, eliciting another groan from Loki at the disturbance. “These were always your favourites.” He began to peel one, humming gently, as Loki slowly made his way out of the layers of blankets.

“Don’t you dare make a mess.” He croaked groggily, running his fingers through is messy hair and scooting to sit up right. 

“The servants will just clean it up anyway.” Thor said, handing Loki segments of orange, which he clumsily accepted.

“I have long since told the servants not to come in here.” He muttered, suckling on the segment.

“You’re so paranoid, Loki, they don’t search through our things, you know.” Thor grinned.

“There are thing in this room that it would be best if they were not disturbed.” Loki said, helping himself to more of the fruit. Thor glanced around the room warily at these ominous words.

“Take that as a warning for you too, Brother,” Loki yawned, crawling out of his cocoon of blankets and down the bed. “Don’t think about snooping about in here when I’m not around.”

“Snooping?” Thor asked incredulous. “I dare say that is more your area.” 

“True, but there has been the odd occasions when the ludicrous notion has popped into your head that you could get the upper hand on me.” Loki said from over his shoulder.

Thor snorted at Loki’s words and helped himself to the rest of Loki’s rather rare breakfast. The fact that Loki had actually accepted the fruit was probably the only gratification he was going to get for bringing it.

Loki waved a hand in the direction of his wardrobe on his way to his bathroom, causing clothes to drift out. They hung rather comically in mid-air until Loki returned and began to change from his nightclothes into them.

Thor didn’t bother looking away or excusing himself, as he had seen his brother naked many times before as all brothers do, but looking at him now he suddenly noticed all the changes that had happened to Loki over the last few years. He had always been willowy and much skinnier than any other male Aesir but his arms and shoulders held surprising strength that he often utilized in battle. Now he seemed to have filled out more. His chest was subtly defined with muscle, stretching out his pale skin and he had lost the rather lanky appearance Thor had always connected him with. He had never really allowed himself to consider Loki as man, even though he had been for centuries.

He suddenly felt a wave of regret for allowing himself to not see these things before. He had shut his mind off from seeing Loki as anything but his little brother in the time before Loki had ripped himself away from him. It had taken Loki to become his enemy for Thor to truly see him. He wondered if these changes he was only just seeing had been there for many years but he was too blind before to see them.

“What are you gawking at?” Loki snapped at him suspiciously, pulling his tunic over his head.

“Nothing.” Thor said slowly, his eyes flicking up from Loki’s now covered chest to his scowling face. 

Even that had changed. Thor had always regarded Loki as being beautiful, ever since they were children, for how could he not find beauty in one he loved so dearly? He supposed it was also due to Loki looking so unlike any of the other boys or men he was used to. Thor had always been attracted to unusual things, things that were hard to come by and in Asgard, golden and bronze beauty was plentiful, but Loki’s was a rarity. 

His fine, narrow features, that he always composed so elegantly, were more easily compared to the woman of Asgard. Now his face seemed more hardened than it was before. His eyes that used to sparkle with mischief were now dulled with embitterment and barely suppressed rage and his cheekbones seemed as sharp as chips of ice. He was still beautiful to Thor, but in a rather dangerous way, like the way one would admire a deadly animal.

Thor suddenly felt a surge of grief that he had been burdened with ever since Loki’s fall. He felt as though he was still searching for his brother, as pieces of him were still missing. Desperate to bring some of the old Loki back again, he settled on the notion of doing anything in his power to appease Loki today. 

Gazing back at Loki, who was busying himself with finishing dressing, his insides twisted horribly as he noted that almost starved look on Loki face that he wore almost constantly. He would not force him out of his choice to read in the garden- he would read a thousand books to him if that was what he wished- he just wanted to see his brother happy again, if not to see him smile, then just to remove that deadened look from his eyes. Thor supposed that this was what an epiphany was like, he had always hoped of experiencing one.

“If you would like to join me back on Asgard, I am ready to go now.” Loki said, waspishly. 

“Oh- right.” Thor said, coming out of his daze. He jumped up off the bed, thinking that the plan to bring Loki some happiness had already gotten off to a poor start, as he seemed extremely irritable today. 

“You can carry those.” Loki said pointing to an extremely large stack of books on the floor by his desk.

“You think we’re going to need all of those?” Thor asked apprehensively. 

“Of course I do,” Loki snapped. “Why else would I tell you to bring them all?” 

Thor made a note not to say anything for the next ten minutes to allow Loki to calm down from his early morning induced bad mood. 

He picked up the stack of books that were deceivingly heavy (it had been many centuries since he bothered himself with carrying around books, and even then it was because he was forced into it by his tutors) and the pile was so large that it obscured his vision completely. 

He followed Loki out of the room, who had retrieved the bowl of fruit and was now eating the contents as they walked, almost completely oblivious to Thor and his trouble trying to navigate while essentially blind.

Once in the gardens, after taking the extremely extended route through the castle to get there- which Thor definitely did not complain about- and collecting even more books along the way, Loki steered them to a bench in a very open section of the grounds, under the shade of one of the trees. It was also very easy for anyone that passed to get a wonderfully clear view of them both from this position. Thor gave a little huff of indignation, but remembering that he was trying to be nice to Loki, sat down without complaint, setting the stack of books on the floor beside him, and, after giving his tired arms a bit of a stretch, picked the first text off the top and opened it. Loki settled down next to him, stretching out and raising his feet to rest them on Thor’s lap. Thor glared at him and quickly pushed them off. There was a line between being nice, and being taken advantage of. 

“Oh stop being so pig headed!” Loki scolded, and tried to put them back down.

“I do not wish to be covered in mud, Loki.” Thor whined, trying to push them off again.

“Do you really expect me to have any mud on me at all?” Loki asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at him. Thor looked down at Loki’s spotless boots and sighed, his only rational argument being lost, and lifted his arms to allow Loki to rest his feet. Loki grinned wickedly, wiggling in his seat to get more comfortable. 

“Are you ready? Am I allowed to start now?” Thor asked exasperated, his forced patients already wearing thin.

“Yes, I am quite ready.” Loki smirked, entwining his fingers on his lap and looking expectantly at Thor.

Thor felt rather flustered under Loki’s watchful gaze but turned his eyes back down to the open book in his hands and began to read. He barely made it four words into the first sentence before Loki loudly interrupted. 

“No, not that one, the next one!” 

“What?”

“I don’t want this book, I want the next one.” Thor swallowed any angry comment and closed the book and reached down for the next volume. 

“’The Grimm Trials of Bergfinn the Back-Stabber’? That brute was awful, why would you want to read about him?”

“Next.”

“’The Four Thousand and Forty Nine Uses for Dwarf-forged Metal?’ Well that is just painfully dull.”

“Next.”

“’A Brief History of the Great Twenty Three Wars of Svartalfheim’? That actually sounds-”

“Next.”

“Damn it Loki, why did you bring half of these if you didn’t want me to read them?”

He knew for a fact that Loki had a vast collection of fascinating books, filled with spells and grand stories that Loki used to pass on to him when they were children, as Thor’s attention span would never allow him to actually read a whole book but he loved the tales, but this selection of books he had brought with them today seemed like punishment for Thor, which they probably were. 

“I thought they might grow on me as the day wore on, plus a large stack of books is so much more satisfying than a small one, don’t you think?”

Thor let out a noise of annoyance and threw down the books, scattering the entire stack across the grass and snatched up the last book that remained in the destroyed pile.

“I am reading this one, alright?” Loki merely gestured with his hands, telling him to continue, as if Thor had been the one holding them up all this time. Thor ground his teeth together, seething with frustration. He mentally tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath, before starting.

The book turned out to be extremely tedious. It was essentially just a list of dates and names with a few other facts thrown in in-between, of the history of Asgard. Any potential interest that could have been derived from it was reduced simply by the sheer tedium of the style it was written in. Loki didn’t rebuke the choice however, so Thor just continued to recite the words without taking any of it in. 

A few times while reading, Thor stumbled over a particularly tricky name that he hadn’t come across before and he blushed, glancing over to Loki, awaiting the mocking comment that Thor was so used to Loki providing but they never came. Loki just smiled calmly at him and waited for him to continue. Thor found this almost as off-putting as any scathing remark. He doubted Loki was even listening to him sometimes, as he would catch him staring into the distance, eyes unfocused, but when he paused to question it, he merely scolded him for stopping.

They stayed there all day, under the slight shade of the tree that blocked out the blaring sun. Thor found it monotonous but not entirely unpleasant, he hardly remembered the last time he had done nothing all day, if fact, he doubted he ever had. 

He couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment again when mid afternoon a procession of warriors came through the grounds, straight from the training fields. He had conveniently forgotten to mention that morning at breakfast what he would be doing with Loki that day, most of them knowing by now that their mother had forced Thor into the role of Loki’s guardian, which was fuel for torment enough, in Thor’s opinion.

He tried to ignore their playful jeers and their not so playful taunts to Loki from across the courtyard, as he was proud, but not so much so that he couldn’t forgive some harmless ribbing. He tried even harder not to laugh when their weapons started attacking their owners seemingly of their own volition, while Loki commented on the fine weather next to him.

By the time Thor finished the volume, the sun was hanging low in the sky and Thor would be quite happy not to look at another book again for another century. 

“That was most satisfactory.” Loki said, slipping his legs off Thor’s lap to stand and stretching his unused limbs. “It was quite a pleasant change to hear words that carried some sort of wisdom come from your mouth, rather than the usual drivel.” 

“I shall take that as a compliment coming from you.” Thor muttered, his voice rather rough from using it all day. 

He too stood and collected all the books that were spread about on the grass, making a note to burn or hide some of the more appalling book without Loki seeing, lest he be forced to read them again some other time. He straightened up to see Loki staring at him rather suspiciously. 

“What is it?”

“You complained a lot less today, I expected to get some sort of protest or useless ploy to get out of this.” Loki said, warily.

“Is it possible that I simply wanted to read in the garden?” Thor said resentfully, straightening the stack of books in his arms.

“No.”

“Why must you seek ulterior motives in everything?”

“Because there always are other reasons for people to do things- usually beneficial to themselves.”

“Even me?”

Loki surveyed him for a moment and Thor tried to school his face into one of indignation and honesty.

“No…I suppose your mind is too simple to think beyond one thought at a time.”

Thor was torn between being aggravated by the fact that Loki couldn’t just accept Thor being nice to him and smug at the fact that he had successfully gotten away with a sort of lie in front of Loki, which had been impossible since Loki had grasped the concept of lying when they were children. 

“You really are too pessimistic, brother. There is kindness in this world if only you’d let yourself see it.” Thor said, as they began to walk back towards the castle.

“Can you blame me for being skeptical of that?” Loki asked, his face rather hard.

No, Thor thought to himself, he didn’t suppose he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm so sorry for the long, long, long absence but a mixture of exams, writers block, plenty of re-writes and beta reader problems meant for many a delay :/ But I have basically nearly finished the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon as well :D (I would also recommend a re-read of the pervious chapters as they have had some editing, nothing major though)
> 
> Many thanks to my beta readers Suzie and Michelle who have both worked on chapters for this :D

Thor learned the hard way that it was not best to ignore his mother’s request to keep an eye on Loki. Frigga caught him in the training grounds with his friends, the day after they spent in the gardens, taking what he considered a well-deserved break from his brother. He was not so much scolded, but rather shamed by his mother’s easily woven words to seek out his brother again, who he had assumed had wished for a break as well.

So it turned into an odd rotation over the next week or so of taking it in turns for them to find ways of spending the day together to distract themselves for bickering. This balance was never directly stated, but rather taken as a silent rule that kept a sort of childish order to their precarious relationship. Thor tried to keep his choice of activities keeping with what he thought Loki would find somewhat agreeable.

He first took them on a fishing trip to a lake at the bottom of one of the valleys in-between the mountains. Volstagg had told Thor once that there were fish almost as big as Aesir in the lake, a claim both Thor and Loki scoffed at but were curious enough to have a look.

Fishing, both soon realized, was incredibly dull, especially when the rumoured fish where nowhere to be seen. They caught a few throughout the morning, but none larger than Loki’s arm. The turning point of the day finally came when Thor skidded on the muddy lake’s bank and toppled unceremoniously into the water. Loki cackled with genuine laughter, rolling about on the grass, clutching his sides, and pointing at a spluttering Thor. It was only on the realization that the chances of them catching any more fish, let alone the fabled giant fish, were gone as Thor’s presence would surely have scared them all away, that he stopped laughing. Instead, he started yelling and throwing their bait and equipment at Thor, screaming that he would mount Thor’s head on the wall in the fish’s place. Thor, already thoroughly irritated, simply wadded over to Loki and, ignoring his threats of murder and castration, dragged him into the water along with him to silence his complaints. 

After a brief, but rather fierce, wrestling match under the water, they both settled on a sort of truce and shed most of their clothes and spent the rest of the day splashing about in the water, half the time trying to drown the other, and the other half racing each other or playing ridiculous games like they were children again, the fishing long forgotten.

For his next choice, Thor took them on a hunting trip; just the two of them, in the enchanted forest, which Loki found less enjoyable than the fishing, but granted it was acceptable as they wouldn’t be joined by the procession of people that would usually accompany a hunt. They found nothing all day; following tracks that lead nowhere and taking paths that lead them in circles. Loki had grown bored after a few hours and had taken to conjuring smoke like versions of animals to travel along with them. Thor found them slightly unnerving, disliking the way that their cloudy eyes always seemed to be following him, but didn’t protest to their presence as it stopped Loki complaining as much. 

They had more or less considered the day a failure and turned back when they saw a stag burrowing into the undergrowth ahead of them. The brothers looked at each other rather incredulously then Thor shifted up a spear in his hand and lobbed it at the thing. The beast gave a sound of pain and tried to limp away but Loki threw a couple of knives at its retreating form and it slumped down dead. They insisted that the kitchens serve it for dinner that night even though it caused dinner be delayed an extra two hours for them to prepare it. Even Loki joined in with the rowdy frivolities of the feasting that night, even treating the hall to a couple of songs, and irritating most by demanding they ask Loki’s permission before eating their kill.

When it came to Loki to find activities for them, he chose things in complete disregard for Thor’s interests. First, he took them to the Vale of Crystals to collect some of the stunning gems found there; simply for the reason that he thought they were ‘pretty’. Thor found this a demeaning task, and voiced his opinion openly all day, complaining that it was woman’s business to collect such finery. Loki just ignored him, saying how he had long since given up caring on what was deemed proper in the eyes of Aesir and filled his seemingly endless pockets with the things.

At the end of their session, Loki went through all the crystals Thor had collected, which were very few and the ones he had begrudgingly found were the largest ones he could find, in the darker- and in his opinion more manly- colours. Loki threw them all back, saying they were ugly like Thor and Thor couldn’t help but think rather bitterly that it was an complete waste of his day, as he watched Loki flounce off, pockets jangling with crystals. 

For his next choice, Loki took them up to the highest tower in Asgard, that opened up like an observatory so that they could look out on to the city, and spent the day practicing his spells and tricks on Asgard’s many birds that flew by and that perched on the rooftops, while Thor watched next to him. Thor found this curiously enjoyable, if not a tad boring on his part as he had nothing to do but watch birds turn into odd objects before his eyes then back again before they could plummet to the ground. He thought it was a little cruel but he supposed it was better to have Loki vent his magic on birds rather than the people of Asgard. 

His laughter echoed across the rooftops when Loki caused one bird to sprout long locks of golden hair, exactly like Thor’s, from its small head and refused to change it back. Watching the bird swoop past, hair billowing in the wind, made them both descend into hysterics.

Loki begrudgingly attempted to teach Thor a few tricks after he persistently insisted, for once intrigued by Loki’s magic rather than dismissive, but that idea was quickly abandoned when it they were reminded that Thor was a slow learner and Loki an impatient teacher. 

When they returned back to the castle late afternoon, they left leaving a flock of mutant birds mingling around the tower, making the small group of children that had accumulated during the day at the bottom of the tower giggle and shout in appreciation, as they watched them gliding over the rooftops.

 

*

 

The problem with Thor and Loki’s routine of ‘little play dates’ as Thor’s friends had taken to calling them, was that it distracted from all else going on in Asgard. Thor was jolted back to reality when one evening, on the lookout for his mother, he searching took him to the doors of Odin’s chamber, wherein he still slept. Thor always found it very disconcerting to see his usually powerful father, lying fragile in bed, so had not dared visit him since his return but now it seemed like he had no choice. With a nod to the guards he timidly pushed open one of the doors to the room to see his mother hunched over his father’s still forms, shoulders shuddering slightly, soft sobs escaping her. Thor stood frozen in the doorway, at a loss to what to do. 

His mother was a proud woman; he had never seen her cry or even look anything but her usual composed, even after Loki’s fall she made sure no one saw her weakness self. Thor did not wish to cause her embarrassment by announcing his presence but he also had a great longing to go to her side and comfort her. One of the ravens perched beside Odin’s cot gave a shrill squawk, startling Thor from his thoughts and he turned and fled the room, praying his mother hadn’t seen him.

Thor felt uncomfortable and disturbed by what he had seen but it was a harsh reminded of what he had been neglecting. He had made no headway in finding out who had poisoned his father and for what purpose. Any other time he would have stopped at nothing to find out the answer behind this, but he had let that matter slip his mind as spending time with Loki had taken up most of his attention at the moment. In fact, he rarely saw anyone but Loki nowadays, bar at dinner. Even Sumarlid had escaped his notice since the council meeting, as he had been absent from dinner most nights. 

Thor voiced his worries to Loki that evening, after interrupting his dressing and sprawling out most at home on his bed.

Loki listened intently, while his gaze flittered from his reflection to Thor in the mirror. He was silent for a while after Thor finished then turned and gave him a knowing smirk, smoothing down his already impeccable tunic. 

“Fear not, Brother, your will shall be done.”

Thor grinned back at him already satisfied to know the matter was being seen to. He was thankful, not for the first time, for his brother’s return to his side.

That night, and apparently on a will only known to himself, Loki revealed loudly to Thor over dinner how much he would love to spar with him and how much he missed the fighting of Midgard. He joked how, compared to Asgard, it seemed the most exciting place in the nine realms.

He wasn’t allowed to get very far in his deliberation, however, as he was cut off by loud cried of disagreement from the table.

“If you have been so strapped for excitement, Loki, then we will gladly step up to the challenge and spar with you.” One said, almost trembling with animosity, gestured to the other warriors around him. 

“If you intended to entice me by that suggestion, then you are very much mistaken.” Loki said sounding extremely bored.

“It must be a great thing indeed to make the trickster excited.” Another sneered behind a flagon of ale. “I bet only a tournament of old, when you face dragon and demon from the very comers of the realms, could make him lower himself to scraping with us in a ring.”

“Hmm, yes a tournament does sound mildly appealing, but dragon and demon are a bit old fashioned. It would need to be a particular sort to interest me…” Loki said thoughtfully. “Perhaps one worthy of a king?”

“You seem have to have forgotten but we are a little sparse of kings at the moment.” Thor said. “Maybe you should lessen your ambition.”

“We do not have a king but we have a Steward instead.” Loki said innocently. “Sumarlid?”

Sumarlid, who making one of his rare appearances at dinner, turned at the mention of his name.

“What do you say, my lord? Do you think you could give Asgard the honour of participating in a royal tournament?” Loki asked, rather too sweetly in Thor opinion.

“Ah, well now Loki-“ Sumarlid said rather hesitantly. His eyes darted about his fellow councilmen that sat about him, seeking support. His predicament was obvious. A tournament would no doubt boost the morale of Asgard that had been waning lately due to the uncertainty of the throne and to see Sumarlid in the role of warrior and proving himself in a tournament would definitely increase their perceptions of him, but if he were to lose then that would only further prove his misplacement on the throne. 

“Loki, do not pressure him into anything. He is our ruler after all.” Frigga said gently, ever the peacemaker.

“No, no, it is alright. I am sure he meant no harm.” Sumarlid said, giving his usual smile. The glint in Loki’s eye implied altogether the opposite of that.

“Perhaps it is not wise to create such a great event without the King’s knowledge. Would he agree to such extravagance in these uncertain times?” Bolverk, one of the men that had spoken out against Sumarlid in the council meetings, said from the steward’s side.

“As voice of the king, Sumarlid is well in his right to make these decisions now.” Loki said. Thor frowned slightly at Loki, who didn’t look back. His newfound respect was slightly unnerving. 

“If a tournament is what the people are asking for then surely I am but a servant to make it so.” He said, an edge of weariness to his voice.

“Excellent!” Loki beamed, his eyes shining even brighter with mischief. “Shall we drink to signify the commencement of the tournament?” He raised his glass and the room at large cheered, and followed suit.

“Of course, that means that you cannot compete in this, Thor.” Loki said, once everyone had become distracted by their own conversations again.

“What, why?” Thor said looking horrified at the idea. He was just as excited about the prospect of an excuse for senseless violence as everyone else was.

“Well, if Sumarlid is to compete then who is left to judge? You really must keep up, Thor.” Loki said, commendably not allowing a smirk to ruin the experience of sincerity.

That slightly lessened Thor's enjoyment of the evening of hearing everyone excitedly plan an event he would have the dullest part of, but the worries he had of the threat to Asgard before dinner were completely absent from his mind.

 

*

 

“You know, I think you are the only person in the whole of Asgard who could actually start a tournament unintentionally.” Thor said, from the window ledge he was leaning against, watching servants set up rigging needed for the tournament.

They were in Loki’s bedroom, their previous routine of daily activities disbanded till after the tournament. Loki was sitting at his reading table, most of the books and parchment that usually occupied the space were shoved aside to allow room for the large sword he was to use in the event. At hearing he would be restricted to only being able to use one weapon and no magic, Loki had rather dispassionately chosen a sword from Thor’s personal collection without giving them a second glance. 

“And who said it was unintentional?” Loki replied.

“I do, from the fact that you have loathed every single tournament that has ever been held in Asgard- or any realm for that matter. I seem to recall you called it “a needlessly extravagant way for arrogant bastards to show off outside of a pissing contest”, or something along those lines.” Thor said, turning from the window to face Loki.

“Well, it is. But this time it will be extremely entertaining as I will be competing and you will not be.” Loki smirked up at him, as he ran a whet stone along the length of his blade and admiring the newly sharpened edge.

“So, you’re saying it wasn’t unintentional?” Thor asked carefully. He had been trying to find a way of getting Loki to divulge what he was up to all day and had so far been unsuccessful.

“Now, when did I say that?” Loki grinned at him. Thor mentally cursed at another failed attempt.

“I don’t see why I must judge the damn thing in the first place.” Thor grumbled. “The people expect me to compete. Why can’t Sumarlid do it, it’s not like he’s going to win any battles any time soon.”

“You underestimate him, brother, he is not as utterly decrepit and useless as he appears. And anyway, I need him to compete.”

“Oh,” Thor said, suspiciously. “And why would that be?”

Thor had come to the conclusion that this whole thing was a set up for one of Loki’s ingenious plans, that took about half a year to eventually pay off and that Thor would only realize he had been a part of until it was over. 

“All will become clear in time, Brother. Now, all you need to worry about is knowing all the rules of the tournament’s rounds, to look pretty up on that podium and pretend you have half a clue what you’re doing.” Loki said.

“Of course I know all the rules. I’ve been in enough tournaments to recite them off by heart!” Thor said indignantly.

“Well then, it’s only the pretty aspect of the task that you need to worry about, isn’t it?” Loki beamed up at him. Thor gave him a withering look and returned his gaze back out of the window, and went back to trying to decipher Loki’s plan.

 

In the next few days leading up to the tournament, Thor watched disapprovingly as Loki did no training or preparation what so ever. Thor had seen warriors that had seemingly been born in armour; stay up from the break of dawn till there was no natural light left illuminating the grounds, training rigorously and in every possible field. 

When the day of the tournament finally arrived and Thor was so busy with attending to the ceremonial proceedings in his role as judge that he forgot to worry about Loki. After a whole mourning of tiresome preparations, Thor sat in the seat his father usually took in the stands that had been constructed merely days before, which were now almost groaning under the weight of what seemed like half of Asgard that had turn out to eagerly view the proceedings. The tournament was to start when the break of the sun flooded over the pitch to signify its start, so it had to begin in the very early hours of the morning. Thor had quickly grown bored, much like he suspected Loki hoped he would, and snuck out of his box to wander off to find his trickster brother before proceedings officially began.

He wandered through the camp that had been set up for the contestants to stay during the tourney, greeting other competitors with a grin or clap on the back. He first sought out his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, to wish them luck but kept the meeting brief, as he was eager to find Loki. He halted his searching for his elusive brother once he saw an enormous emerald green marquee in the centre of the camp. It was easily three times the size of any of the other tents in the vicinity, standing stark out against the others, which were almost pathetic in comparison. It was shaped more like a miniature castle than a tent, with smoke churning out of one of the turrets at the top. If Thor had been in any doubt of whom the tent belonged to, they were completely eradicated once he noticed the emblem imprinted on both flaps of the entrance, of a silhouette of a portrait with great curving horns protruding from the skull.

Thor felt a mixture of exasperation, amusement and a small amount of pity, as he regarded the tents either side of Loki’s that were being slightly crushed and squashed by it. 

It spoke of the sheer size of the tent that, upon striding into it, Thor had to glance around it until he actually spotted his brother. Thor’s slightly cruel side, the one that was still bitter over all the wicked things Loki had done over the last few years, had rather hoped to find Loki racked with nerves and jittery with anticipation, but of course he wasn’t. Loki was longing in an extremely comfortable looking armchair, in front of a roaring fire, curled up sipping a cup of that Midgardian tea he was so fond of. 

“Grew tired of the role of judge already, I see. And it is only- what- two hours into the task? You know, you will have to get used to doing things you don’t want to do if you truly intend to become king.” Loki said, innocently sipping his tea. “Or perhaps you just missed my unparalleled company?”

“Boredom is as far away from the truth as it could be, Brother. I find the task surprisingly exhilarating.” Thor lied, pulling off his helmet and resting it carefully on the desk before pouring himself a tankard of the still steaming tea. “I simply wished to see whether you were prepared for today’s events.”

Loki raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

“As we have spent the last few days in solely each other’s company, you will know that I, of course, am thoroughly prepared for today and all the day that follow.”

Thor thought about arguing that Loki hadn’t told him anything about his plans and that, no, he was not prepared for today due to his complete lack of actual preparation. But he thought better of it as he did not wish to have scalding tea thrown over him.

“The sun will be rising soon, you’d better get ready.” 

“I am ready, and this is me preparing. Midgardian tea is the best way of relaxing mind and body.” Loki said, snuggling deeper into the cushions of his chair.

“You’re not supposed to be relaxed!” Thor said, instantly putting down his cup of the stuff as though it were poison. “You’re supposed to be hungry for battle, with excitement and the lust for battle pumping through your veins!” 

Loki sighed, and sluggishly pulled himself out of his chair, while draining his tea with one gulp. Thor’s eyes widen slightly as he took in what he was wearing. 

It wasn’t even the clothes he wore when he would spend the day reading or practicing magic that would pass as armor but were slighter and less cumbersome. He was dressed in a simple tunic and trousers, the fabric of which was extremely fine, almost silk like, and shimmered faintly at every move Loki made. Thor mind absently told him that if he were to touch it, it would be like running his hand through water it was so fine. He did not doubt that a blade would slice through it as easily as cutting through paper. The trouser part was almost skin-tight, making Thor’s skin prickle slightly with heat, and the tunic wasn’t clingy but hung comfortable about him, showing more definition that any armor usually did. His boots would not have looked out of place on a maiden, Thor decided. They seemed to wrap around Loki’s feet and calves instead of sit like any normal footwear, and made from the same impractically thin marital. The colours were unsurprisingly a mixture of greens and black and some embellishment of gold’s. Thor didn’t think he had ever seen anything less appropriate for battle. 

The only redeemable quality about his appearance for Thor was that he had trimmed his hair back from the wild look it had been lately, to the length Thor was used to him having, curling just under his ears and slicked back with the usual oils Loki used.

“What is it brother?” Loki smirked at him, as if waiting for Thor’s disapproval. “Is something wrong with my armor?”

Thor felt slightly insulted that Loki would dare call such a thing armour, but refused to raise to Loki’s obvious bait. He knew Loki was doing this just to antagonize him and all of Asgard that would see him.

“Not at all, it looks extremely… comfortable.” Thor said, struggling to think of a compliment to befit the articles.

“Oh it really is. I had mother’s hand maids spend all week making it for me.” As if to add insult to injury, he gave Thor a little twirl, waiting for his reaction with an irrepressible grin. 

“How…lovely.” Thor said flatly.

Still grinning, Loki shuffled over to wardrobe, the material seeming to shift and almost change shape at the movement and Thor found himself entranced by it, despite his disapproval. Loki pulled out a black, fur-line cloak, of the same, fluid like material from the closet and after swooping it around his shoulders and fixing the clasp around his neck, pulled on his horned helmet. 

“All I need now is my sword… Now, where did I put it, it’s around here somewhere…” Loki muttered absently to himself. He began lifting random items scattered about the tent. Thor had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself for saying anything about Loki’s attitude to this competition. He took such things very seriously and found it a slight to his honour it when people made a mockery of things that he believed in. 

“Ah!” Loki pulled the sword from under a stack of papers and discarded items. Thor’s face twisted into a sort of grimace of despair when he caught sight of Loki’s grasp on the sword and noticed that his fingers were bejewelled with rings made out of the crystals they had collected of the trip to the valley several days previously. 

 

After a rather painful walk back through the camp, where there were crude shouts thrown to Loki of the horrors that were in sort for him during the event, they reached the end of the enclosure where the warriors were to wait for the start.

“Right well, I should return to my judging duties. Thor said awkwardly.

“Hmm, yes, it was decent of you to come and see me before hand.” Loki said in a most dispassionate voice so Thor couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or not. He probably wasn’t.

“I should perhaps say now that I will not give you any special treatment today, even though you are my brother. I will judge you just like anyone else. And I will not let any rule-breaking slide from anyone.” He was trying to make himself clear without directly saying to Loki ‘I know you will try and cheat with magic somehow and that is against the rules so just stop it.’

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, Thor.” Loki said rather coldly, his eyes fixed on the entrance of the grounds ahead of them. 

Thor gave a slight nod, and gave Loki a hesitance clap on the shoulder. Loki still didn’t look at him.

Thor surreptitiously returned to his seat in the stand, to be meted with a disapproving look from his mother, who had taken her usual seat next to him.

“How is he?” Frigga asked after a while, concern for her younger son apparent in her voice. 

“He is…” Thor struggled to summarize exactly what Loki was. “Prepared.”

Frigga gave a slight nod but looked a lot more relaxed than she had before.

 

Any unease Thor may have had at taking his father’s role quickly disappeared once he stood to address the crowd and announce the start of the tournament. Thor knew he wasn’t as eloquent a speaker as his father or Loki, but he was known to have weaved a few tales in his time and was more than capable of keeping the overzealous crowd entertained by his opening speech.

Frigga patted his arms in approval once he had re-taken his seat, his face slightly flushed and exhilarated by the deafening applause anything he had said was met with. 

The contenders were lead out in a somewhat orderly fashion, into the large pen with Sumarlid at the front. They were brought forward one by one to be presented before Thor. The tradition was something that usually was one of great honour and privilege as a private audience with Odin was something to be revered, but Thor felt rather uncomfortable to be presented to men (and Sif) who he had known since he was a child, some of whom were older than he. Once they approached him, they bowed respectfully and shared a few words with Thor. Sumarlid’s meeting was slightly awkward with only a few words exchanged before he hurriedly moved one. When Loki was brought forward, he gave such a slight bow that it could barely be considered one. 

“Don’t exert yourself too much, you need to save yourself for the tournament” Thor said, trying to repress a smile.

“Do not worry about my abilities, I can assure you they are plentiful, my lord.” Loki drawled.

“And how are you fancying your chances today, warrior?” Thor said, playing along with the game. Loki regarded him coolly, utterly unfazed. 

“I fancy they are looking very good, very good indeed. I have seen my competition and find myself wanting.” Loki spoke in a carrying voice, so even though the conversation was supposed to be private, his words were clearly over heard by most competing, who seemed less than pleased by what they heard.

“Well, I just hope you deliver what you promise. No doubt such a display of skill shall be most entertaining.” Thor said, now grinning down at his brother.

Loki broke out of his cool facade for a moment to smile wryly up at him.

“Don’t worry, brother. I promise to put on quite a show.”

Thor couldn’t help chuckling at Loki’s retreating form.

“I assume you would inform me if you knew he was up to anything that could embarrass us.” Frigga said quietly next to him.

“Mother, I would be a lair if I said I do not think Loki is out to cause mischief, it is his primal reason of existence after all, but I could not even begin to tell you what it entails.” Thor said, giving his mother a smile. “The only bright side of this is that I think everybody else knows that as well.”

 

*

 

Tournaments were plentiful in Asgard, and many were recalled for their greatness or for a particular warrior that stood the tests of time. This tournament would be remembered as the oddest held in Asgard. 

Said tournaments in Asgard were consisted of three rounds, spread over several days. The first was a group round, designed to eliminate the weaker contenders. Everyone took part in this, a simple survival game, the aim to stay in play long enough to go through to the next round. The second was single combat consisting of the survivors from the previous. The winners were paired up with each other randomly and the eventual winners of these would proceed to the final round for the last battle. The point of it was to be a leveller to all classes contending. Everyone was equal and had the same chance at winning.

This one began like all the others, with the contenders gathered in the ring, lined out against the edge. Loki was easy to spot in the line-up, not just because of his ridiculous attire that was already causing many raised eyebrows, but also for the many glances that were thrown his way by the other contenders, as if seeking him out for future benefit. Judging by Loki smirk, he both was aware and pleased at this.

The arena was silent in anticipation as they waited for the first light. Just as Thor began to shift impatiently in his seat, the sun erupted over from where is had been making its steady journey through the sky and filled the grounds with streams of gold. With the indication of the start met, the field leapt into life, along with the now screaming stands.

Thor lost himself in the role of spectator and forgot about every other aspect of the tourney, to just enjoy the excitement before him. He greedily drank in the men clashing together and exhibiting such refined skill and tactics, reminding himself of when he was a child, not old enough to participate yet, sitting by his father, dreaming of a day in which he would be able to compete. He watched Sumarlid fight for a while, surprised at his show of such strength for one so seemingly old and wiry. Thor watched as he took down several competitors and was now locked in a battle with Hogun. 

Sif was always entertaining to watch. She could take down men twice her size in only a few blows. Thor wished he could yell out praise for her, after she initiated a particularly spectacular move, but restrained himself to show no bias.

Despite wanting to watch the excitement before him, Thor found his eyes being drawn away from it and instead latched on to a shimmering array of glimmering colour that was seemingly floating about the field. It twisted and swayed before him, and Thor found himself almost hypnotized by it. His mind became slightly hazy, and he forgot his purpose for sitting here, in the stands, with a crowd roaring behind him, and simply enjoyed the swirls in front of him. It was several moments of being in this dream like state before he realized what the thing that had entranced him for so long was.

Loki was gliding about the field, his whole being shining, while he dodged any blows that came his way. Though, very few seemed to be aimed at him but rather they seemed to be misjudged blows aimed at other people that happen to get in his path. Most, like Thor had become enraptured with the sight of Loki’s attire that seemed to come alive with his movements. The glare of the sun reflected off its surface and radiated about the pitch, dazzling his opponents, making him an almost impossible target. Thor watched as a warrior turned and raised his sword to strike Loki as he passed by, but stop in his tracks, mid motion, to gawp at the stream of colour that passed him by.

But there was more to this than just reflective material. No ordinary light could cause the sensations Thor had felt before and to have the power to physically stop men in their tracks. He still felt the lingering effects of what he assumed was Loki’s magic clouding his mind. He kneaded the heel of his palm into his eye to try and clear his thoughts. He glanced to the spectators in the stands and saw many of them slack faced, slumped in their seats, their eyes following Loki’s progression lazily.

Thor huffed in irritation. He was resentfully rather impressed that Loki had found a way to gain the upper hand in such a ludicrous way, in the stage that was undoubtedly his weakest but he felt as though it made a mockery out of the entire event.

Thor continued to watch Loki’s transition about the field as he had a battle of conscious whether to halt the proceedings and have Loki disqualified or not. As he watched he realized that Loki hadn’t landed a single blow in the time he had been studying him. Rather than attacking like all the others, he merely dodged each rare strike that came his way, or lead another to attack on his behalf.

What in the name of the Norns was his brother playing at?

Deciding to do nothing until he heard Loki’s explanation, he slumped back in his chair and tried to enjoy the rest of the day without letting his eyes drift back to Loki.

 

The day stretched out. It would only end when twelve contestants remained standing, and Aesir were difficult to bring down. Eventually, when the sun had shifted to the other side of the sky, there were twelve standing in the pitch. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Sumarlid, Loki and seven other warriors stood panting in the centre of the ring, being met with deafening cheers. Thor was not entirely shocked by the lineup, although Sumarlid’s presence was a little unexpected, but he felt as though things might have gone a little differently if Loki had not been present.

Naturally, there was fallout from Loki’s unsportsmanlike conduct. Many competitors, and several people who had nothing to do with the tourney, brought their very vocal complaints to Thor the very moment the fighting had ceased. Thor had no choice but to bring Loki before him and demand an explanation for his behaviour, not before throwing his own cloak down to him to cover up his dazzling clothes so they could all think clearly. 

“What behaviour are you referring to, brother? I assume you must be commenting on my outstanding performance today that won me a place in the next round.” Loki said, doing a very good impression of innocence.

“No Loki.” Thor gritted out. “I was referring to your unusual choice of clothes, the ones that seemed to perform more than you did today.”

“Oh, the ones we discussed before the start? You seemed to have no problem with them when we were alone together.” Loki said, a smirk leaking onto his features.

Thor flushed under the warrior’s accusatory stares and Loki’s insinuation.

“You conveniently failed to mention to me of the bewitching qualities they possessed beforehand though, Brother, otherwise I would have never allow you to leave the tent like that!” Thor snapped. “I thought they were merely one of your baffling jokes.”

“Enough of this Thor! Disqualify the cheating blighter and be done with it!” A warrior named Kani yelled. He was more bitter about Loki’s trickery than most as he had been defeated in the round rather early on, after tripping over his own sword while gawping over his shoulder at Loki. 

“And on what grounds? I am unaware I broke any rules.”

“Stop this tiresome act, Loki!” Thor snapped. “Did you use seiðr to enchant your clothing?”

“I most certainly did not, as I told you this morning, brother, mother’s handmaids made it for me, surely you are not accusing them?”

“And what magics did you trick them into using?” Another warrior yelled out.

“I would never trick such innocents into doing my bidding!” Loki said, with mock horror, clutching a hand to his still shimmering chest.

“Loki.” Thor growled warningly.

“Well, I suppose it could be feasible that the material I instructed them to use may cause slight side effects that I could not have been aware of…”

“Loki, what was the damned thing made out of?” Thor said impatiently, suddenly empathising with his father on a level he had never before for putting up with their pranks as children.

“Mermaid hair, or I should say more specifically, Rân’s hair.” 

“Loki, how could you think it was acceptable to do that?” Frigga sighed gently from Thor’s side. “Does Rân know you took her hair?”

“Of course, we had a bet for each other’s heads, you see and she rather unfortunately lost, and rather than letting that beautiful face go to waste, I merely suggested I took her hair instead.” Loki said.

“You seem to have a fascination with maiden’s hair I cannot understand Loki.” Thor growled, Sif giving a pointed huff. 

“Loki,” Thor started rather wearily, knowing what he had to do. ”I cannot allow this to go unnoticed, I told you at the beginning that I would not give any leniency towards you and yet you continued with this… I cannot even describe what this situation is.”

Thor stared regretfully down at him. Damn him. They had been getting on- not exactly well- but it had been a vast improvement on what it had previously been. Loki surely would leave now that his fun was spoiled, regardless of the state Asgard was in…

“Loki, you know I will have to exclude you from proceedings.”

“Certainly brother, simply show me the law I have broken and I shall step down myself.”

Thor paused, then glanced to the advisors of the tournament to his side.

“Has he actually broken any laws?” he muttered to them. One of them was hurriedly flicking through leather bound book, looking rather flustered. 

“There are laws on magical objects and clothing being used, but as the clothing in question wasn’t actually altered by seiðr and the participant wasn’t actually aware of its qualities…I can see no exact law against it.”

“Loki damn sure knew what he was doing when he used mermaid hair!” This time Sif snapped, who had been silently fuming this whole time.

The two brothers stared at each other; a smug smirk shifted onto Loki’s face.

“Loki,” Thor started slowly. “Think carefully before you answer this; did you know of the repercussions of using Rân’s hair before you started this tournament? And remember, when you answer you are swearing upon my honour and the honour of this tournament.”

There was really only one answer to the question when Thor phrased it like that.

“I had absolutely no idea such a thing would happen, dear brother.”

 

Thor had no choice after that but to allow Loki to remain in play. There were loud complaints and a fair few weapons thrown down in anger, but there was nothing to be done about it. 

At the customary feast that night, Loki sat at the high table along with the other contenders with Thor and Frigga. He sat pointedly at the other end of the table to Thor, possibly due to the reprimand Thor had given him earlier that day, or just so that he could not interfere with Loki’s loud boasting and taunting he was doing to the other warriors. Although Thor slightly missed his brother’s company, he was glad of the break he could take from him so he could enjoy the feasting without the stress Loki usually brought.

He toasted congratulations to all who took part and laughed along with Fandral, who poked fun at Volstagg, who sat at the other table, and had willingly been eliminated from the tournament four hours in to it when he was too hungry and exhausted to continue.

When, after hours of celebrating and the hall’s number had greatly diminished, Loki finally rose to retire to bed, Thor grabbed his arm as he passed his chair. Loki turned and looked like he was going to complain about being manhandled but then Thor pulled him down to whisper in his ear, beard rasping against the soft flesh of Loki cheek, “Good luck tomorrow, Brother. But how about you opt for a different tactic and leave the mermaid hair in your wardrobe.”

Thor always got a bit too intimate when he had a few dozen flagons of mead in him, and now he almost had Loki splayed out on his lap, his grip not relinquishing on his arm. Loki took it oddly in his stride though.

“Has that trick gotten a bit old now, I shall endeavour to entertain you in other ways then.” Thor chuckled, the sound rumbling through Loki from where their bodies connected.

“You never fail to do so brother.”

 

*

 

Thor didn’t know whether it was just the Norns righting some balances of the universe or whether there was some backhanded dealings going on, but whatever the means, Loki ended up being paired against Mýr in the second round. Mýr’s physique was probably only bested by Thor’s friend Bruce Banner alter ego and his intellect was probably rather well matched as well. When their names were drawn, Loki merely nodded, giving the other the most fleeting of glances before sauntering off to wait for their turn to begin. Mýr bellowed at Loki’s retreating back a summary of all the torment and pain he was going to put Loki through once their turn came, to the yells of encouragement from the crowd.

This put rather a dampener on Thor enjoyment of the other contestant’s performance. The threat of your brother’s impending death could do that to a person. Not that it was in the rules to kill your opponents, but these things had been known to happen.

Thor sat through three sessions of challengers, which were all greatly entertaining and did somewhat distract Thor from what was to come, before Loki and Mýr re-entered the ring. Thor noted thankfully, that Loki had take heed of his request and was wearing his usual armour and handling his sword with a bit more finesse than he had the day previously.

Mýr was jumping on the balls of his feet, evidently impatient to be let loose on Loki, while the trickster merely stood calmly in the ring, apparently entirely at ease. Thor couldn’t help the feeling of dread the settled in his stomach, eyeing Mýr’s rather deadly looking axe he had seen chop through many an enemy in battle, as the gong that signified that start of the round rang out.

Mýr immediately lunged forward to Loki, who quickly dodged out of his way, slipping gracefully to the other side of the ring. He lunged again, only to miss Loki a second time. Catcalls and jeers came from the crowd, yelling to Loki to fight like a man.

“It appears my honour is being called into question.” Loki said to Mýr, just loud enough that Thor in the first row of seats in the stands could just catch it. “I wonder whether they’d do the same to you if they knew what transpires between you and the blacksmith every Wednesday afternoon in his cozy little back room.”

Mýr stopped dead in his tracks mid way through his third attempt at an attack on Loki.

“I-I do not know of these lies you’re spinning, trickster! Now stop playing with words and come and fight me!” Mýr roared, his ruddy face turning a shade darker.

“Ah, my mistake. It must have been someone else giving his poker a good seeing to-“ Loki dodged Mýr’s clumsy attack once again, causing Mýr to stagger to the other side of the ring.

Loki spun around, practically dancing on his toes.

“And oh of course, it couldn’t have been you, not when your wife is looking so- ah- radiant lately. Who would stray from such a fine figure of a woman?”

“ENOUGH!” Mýr cried, swinging his axe wildly at Loki’s head, who easily avoided it.

“But is there congratulations in order? Is another baby Mýr on the way? Or maybe a baby blacksmith… it could be in her strong arms where the he is getting his poker cooled down…”

Thor put his head in his hand, desperately trying to ignore the events unfolding before him and Mýr cries of anger. How did Loki know all this when he hadn’t even been in Asgard the last several years? Even he didn’t know these things, and he liked to think he was pretty well informed of the gossip of Asgard thanks to Fandral.

Thor heard his mother’s soft gasp and looked up just in time to see Mýr throw down his axe and charge at Loki, a berserk look upon his face.

The yells of marshals called out from the stands, announcing Mýr’s disqualification for abandoning his weapon and declaring Loki the winner. That caused Mýr to halt in his tracts once again, but only briefly to glance down at his empty hand, and realize what he had done, before rounding on Loki again with a terrible scream.

It took several men, jumping into the ring to hold Mýr back and drag him away from Loki, a couple being shoved to the floor themselves in the process. 

Loki seemed oblivious to this, instead took to gliding about the ring, bowing and blowing kisses to the crowed, all of whom were extremely vocal in their displeasure of the result.

“Will Loki ever raise his sword in this competition?” Thor murmured, reluctantly clapping to Loki’s victory and watched with a certain amount of wonder as Loki conjured a firework display to go off over the stands in celebration of his success.

“Perhaps the next round.” His mother whispered back with a hint of a smile, nearly drowned out by the yells and screams of crowds as fireworks whizzed past them.

 

It was true; the next day did seem more promising. Loki stood expectantly in the centre of the ring, clad in his best armour and gracefully rotating his wrist to make his sword swing in arcs about him. The only problem was there was no opponent to fight against.

“Where is Lord Kárr?” Thor hissed a servant, who was anxiously hovering at his shoulder. They had already been waiting a far bit of time for Loki’s competitor to show up and the crowd as growing restless.

“He cannot be found, my lord, but he is being searched for as we speak. His house greatly apologizes for the delay. It should not be long now.” 

Thor had never been one for patience and could tolerate disrespect even less. If this was the way Kárr was going to treat the tournament his did not deserve to participate. 

“If he is not in the ring within the hour, Loki shall be the winner.” Thor stood and exited the box, to the disapproving hisses of his mother, and made his way to Volstagg ’s tent in the camp, which would no doubt be well stocked with mead, as Thor was in great need of a drink.

Kárr eventually was found, in a rather poor state outside one of the taverns in Asgard’s towns. Once he was eventually revived and given a far bit of water, he claimed that last night he was face with a challenger that questioned his drinking prowess and they had drunk until Kárr had been claimed the victor. He did not remember much else after that.

Thor had him disciplined for dishonouring the tournament and the rights of a warrior of Asgard, as a drinking contest, or rather the repercussions of one, was hardly a justifiable excuse for missing a tournament. 

The rounds were forced to continue, after this one declaring Loki the victor by default. Loki had long since wandered off, growing bored of waiting, so Thor had a messenger go tell him the news of his victory. 

The next challengers were Fandral and a fierce warrior named Hersir. Their battle was exciting and impressive enough to put Thor back into a good mood and, even though Hersir was claimed the victor over his friend, everyone agreed it was an extremely close match. Both warriors embraced after and it was clear there was no ill blood between them and Fandral left the arena with his head held high.

The final match to decide the last finalist was against Sumarlid and Sif. As Thor watched them both enter the ring, with clearly the loudest cheers of the day, Thor felt a stab of pity for Sumarlid that he should be up against Sif, as although he had shown surprising skill and strength during the last rounds, he could not match up to Sif. 

As soon as the gong that signified the rounds commence started, Sif leaped into life, initiating a refined and favoured routine tactic Thor had seen her deliver a thousand times in battle, which he remembered they had perfected together over their years of sparring side by side. He watched with a slight smile as her blows skimmed and grazed Sumarlid, going their job of flustering and confusing his steps. 

Sumarlid had proven his strength in this tournament and shown he was not as weak as he had been perceived, but this mach was already Sif’s to win.

“Do not consider the steward a loss just yet, my lord, he may still surprise you.” A councilman Engli muttered to him from his seat behind him. Thor flushed slightly at the thought that his mind had been written so plainly cross his face, and almost missed Sumarlid’s move that blocked Sif’s latest attack.

The match continued with Sumarlid blocking most of Sif’s well-crafted blows, before one of his blocks knocked Sif’s sword from her grip, and skidded across the pitch. Sif ducked into a roll, while Sumarlid lunged forward to take advantage of her fumble, and she reached to reclaim her weapon.

Her fingers closed around the handle of the sword and she spin with the elegance that came so easily to her to strike Sumarlid in one smooth motion, but it was quickly brought to a halt. Her sword remained firmly on the ground, her arm twisted behind her at arm awkward angle. She gave it another yank but it remained unmoving. Sumarlid was suddenly upon her, his blade swiftly placed under her chin. 

“Do you yield?” He asked breathlessly. Sif snarled, jutting her chin out, but Sumarlid was unrelenting. 

“Yes!” She muttered. “I yield.” 

The stadium exploded with noise, filled with cheers of encouragements for Sumarlid. Thor sat rather stunned at the result, but after a sharp dig in the ribs from his mother, he joined in the clapping.

That meant that the winners of this round and the finalists were Sumarlid, Loki and Hersir, all of whom would be fighting together in the final the next day.

That night’s celebrations reflected the mood of Asgard perfectly and was the rowdiest of the season. All were abuzz with excitement of the finals, and although many kept the voice low so no officials ears could hear, all speculating what surprises Loki would have in store for them.

Sometime during the evening, Hersir was called away to be given a message from a carrier and returned looking ashen. He strode directly before Thor, a look upon his face contrasting with the jovialities of the hall, before kneeling before him in a curt bow.

“Rise my friend, no champion need kneel before me.” Thor cried genially, but sobered quickly once he caught sight of Hersir’s face. “What troubles you?”

“It is my brother, he set off travelling in Nidavellir not a month ago, and so was unable to attend this tournament, but I have just been given word that he has become grievously ill on his journey. I dare not trouble the dwarves for their hospitality for my brother too long, so must leave immediately to care for him.” 

Thor nodded solemnly, reaching over to clasp Hersir’s shoulder. 

“I understand, take one of the horses from the royal stables, they are the fastest in the realm. Hasten to your brother, friend.”

Hersir gave hurried thanks and more apologies before exiting the hall.

“It would seem we now only have two competitors for the final now.” Thor said with a sigh. “This must be the most disastrous tournament ever held in Asgard, nay, all the nine realms.”

“Do not feel too bad, brother,” Loki said from his side, apparently deeming Thor worthy company that night for that first time in the tournament, “I do not think anyone was actually expecting it to go smoothly under your guidance.”

Thor was slightly miffed at that remark but let it slide as he felt it was poor form to start an argument with one of the last remaining competitors. 

When Thor rose to leave the hall at the end of the night he was surprised to find Sif joined him.

They shared a few words involving the tournament as they exited the hall before they found themselves alone and Sif suddenly trailed off from her sentence.

“Is something the matter, Sif?” Thor asked.

“There has been something I wished to share with you but have felt it rather… difficult to approach you about but now it seems I have no choice.” She said. She seemed rather agitated and Thor could tell the subjected had been weighing on her mind for a while.

“Feel free to speak your mind, Sif, you know you can speak with me on any matter.” Thor said laying a hand on her shoulder.

“I feel as though you are the last person I can talk to this with, yet the one that needs to hear it most.” Sif said with a sigh, offering Thor a weary smile.

“I do not quite understand.” Thor said, giving her an apologetic smile.

“It’s Loki, Thor!” She said rather quickly, as though trying to get through this a hurriedly as possible. “Loki causing mischief as usual, no, mischief is too kind a word for what he is up to, we have used that as an excuse for too long, what he does now is evil.”

“What has done now?” Thor asked. Sif looked as though she would rather be going anything in the world right now than having this conversation, but never being one to back down, she carried on.

“I cannot say exactly what he has been doing, but have you not noticed everything that has been happening during this tournament? Surely you can see that events have been unfairly stacked in Loki’s favour?” 

Thor gave a slight chuckle, then regretted it once he saw the outraged look of Sif face, thinking she was making fun of her.

“Forgive me Sif, but surely you cannot think Loki exploiting opportunities for his advantage being something ‘evil’ or indeed a new thing Loki would do. He did such things when we were children, always using his wiles to gain the upper hand.”

“But Thor,” Sif hissed, grabbing his arm, “This is not just some childish pranks anymore, Loki is up to something! You think I am as blind as everyone else in this realm to as what is going on? That the All-father just felling into Odin-sleep by chance?”

They both paused and glanced about the empty halls, before Sif tugged Thor into a more secluded alcove of the hall.

“All this happens and then Loki reappears after how many years of loathing us all and manages to sneak his way back into the realm by gaining sanctuary by the man newly appointed the role of ruler? And then he managed to trick us all into this tournament, which I know he started by no accident, then proceeds to win every round he is in by cheating or by exploiting his opponent’s weakness in the least honourable way!

“And do not tell me he was not at play in my fight against Sumarlid! My sword became too heavy for any man to lift, and do NOT tell me I imagined it, I would not throw accusations around if I was not absolutely sure.” She added when she saw Thor was ready to argue the point. 

“Sif,” Thor started slowly, “What reason can there be for Loki to do this? The winnings for the tournament are just honour and riches, things Loki cares little about.”

“He is up to something, Thor, you must see that. Kárr’s mysterious challenger to a drinking contest, Hersir’s brother suddenly being taken ill, this all seems extremely convenient for Loki, doesn’t it?”

“But what proof have we, Sif? There is nothing but your word against-“

“Proof?” Sif hissed, “If I had proof do you think I would be sneaking about the halls, whispering in corridors if I had proof? I would be accusing him in front of the whole of Asgard if I had just the scrap of evidence!” Thor felt slightly ashamed for the disbelief he had shown to his friend. He knew it must have been a slight to her honour to come find him in this was and she must be utterly convinced of Loki’s treachery to do so.

“I apologize, my friend, I know you only have my best interest and the realms at heart. It does seem as though Loki has had his hand in something but you have not known him the last few weeks as I have, he has changed, I know he has changed. He is helping me find whoever, or whatever is behind the real treachery in Asgard, and I swear on my life that it is not him, it cannot be him.” Sif sighed and laid her hand on Thor’s arm.

“You always were too trusting, Thor. I hope what you say is true, that Loki had changed but that still means someone out there is plotting something. I shall do everything in my ability to seek out the traitor that is behind this.” She said, her face speaking plainly for her concern for Thor. He could tell she still believed in Loki’s guilt but was gracious enough to look out for other possibilities. 

“Thank you Sif, you are good friend and honourable warrior.” Sif’s face heated slightly.

“Just… be careful, and do not let Loki too far into your heart again.” 

Thor gave a small smile and nodding, accepting the knowledge that Sif could never understand his relationship with his brother.

 

*

Thor had hoped the tournament would bring the realm closer together and reassure the people of their ability to solider on even through the troubling times, and it had, just not in the way Thor had wished. Their hatred of Loki had united them all and forced everyone to be on the side of Sumarlid, who seemed like the hero of the piece compared to the Trickster.

Even as Thor sat in the stands, the last fight not yet started, he heard mocking chants and songs about Loki coming from the crowd, and if he weren’t such a good sportsman and a son of Odin, he would readily jump from his seat and silence the lips that sung them himself.

Even though Thor still did not trust Sumarlid, he hoped, but would never tell Loki this, that he would win their battle, as he feared for the riots that would start if Loki won. However, the odds seemed staked entirely in Loki’s favour, almost certainly due to Loki himself and his shameless cheating. Even though Thor had refused to accept what Sif was trying to tell him last night, he couldn’t deny Loki had been playing them all this entire time.

The stadium’s noise increased tenfold as Loki and Sumarlid entered the pitch. Loki, like in his previous matches, was wearing his usual armour and carried his sword with the skill Thor knew he possessed. Thor would not be fooled again that he was going to play this round straight; he dreaded what his brother had in store for this round. Sumarlid was clad in his fine armour, a little beaten from the previous wars fought, but still just as grand. He smiled and waved to the crowd that screamed and roared back at him.

If there was any doubt in the people’s minds if he was fit to rule, it was gone after his display in this tournament. No doubt they would follow him to war and back after this. 

Thor made a quick speech along the lines of the importance of the unity of the realm and how this tournament had shown the best of its abilities; all rather redundant as the crowd was already whipped up in such a frenzy on their own he could say anything and they would holler and cheer.

The sound of the gong resonated across the stands the moment Thor stopped speaking and Loki leaped swiftly into an attack on a surprised Sumarlid. He was able to block Loki’s attack with his sword but it was a close call. He stumbled back from the force of it, allowing Loki another opportunity to twist around and land a second attempt at Sumarlid’s blind spot. The blow grazed off Sumarlid’s armour and he reacted eventually to ward Loki off with his own attempt at a strike, which Loki easily avoided. 

It was becoming clear that Loki had abandoned any tactics or skulduggery and was actually intending to win this fight simply due to his own skill. 

Loki was now circling Sumarlid, crouched low, his feet light, making sure his prey stayed entirely on the defence rather than giving him a window to make an attack against him. Sumarlid broke his defensive position to swipe an ill-conceived blow against Loki, who took the opportunity to land a strike himself, which ripped a tear in the shoulder of Sumarlid’s armour.

The crowd had grown incensed, some throwing direct abuse at Loki while most screamed encouragements towards Sumarlid.

“It seems like your brother might win this fair and square.” Frigga said gently to Thor, who nodded slightly in response. He was actually impressed with Loki’s display; it was what he had been hoping to see from the first round. 

Loki’s attacks seemed incessant. Sumarlid barely had chance to recover from the last one, when Loki was upon him again. Loki’s blade sliced through the exposed armour of his shoulder, and blood began pouring from the gash.

There was a sudden blur of movement and both parties were suddenly on the ground in a scuffle. The entire crowd seemed to lean forward as one to get a better view of what was going on. The pair was scrabbling on the ground, Loki looming over Sumarlid, who was furiously trying to dislodge Loki.

Suddenly, Loki was flung from him and Sumarlid staggered up, cradling his shoulder than was smeared with blood. Loki was still scrabbling in the dirt, and Sumarlid hefted a kick to him, which threw him several paces across the pitch. As Sumarlid cross the distance to Loki, he lurched for his sword that had gotten away from him, to almost grab it, for it to slip from his fingers again and skitter across the pitch.

Sumarlid grabbed him and flipped him so he was sprawled on his back and he pressed the tip of his sword to Loki’s throat.

“Do you yield?” He asked through gasping breath. Loki gave a snarl, and made to jump up but Sumarlid forced him back down.

“Do you yield?” He asked again more forcefully. Loki nodded jerkily, mindful not to press against the press of the blade, and then collapsed back in the dirt, panting heavily as the stadium erupted around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other extremely late chapter as I am incapable of focusing my mind to writing. But this one moves the plot along, a lot. And hopefully answers some questions.
> 
> Thank you's to Carol for beta

Thor was finally able to slip into Loki’s tent after what felt like hours of ceremony to announce Sumarlid victor. All through the proceedings he had been dreading the possibility that Loki had left him again after his defeat, and he was thoroughly relieved when he saw the familiar lanky form curled up in the chair he had occupied the first time Thor had entered his tent.

“Oh Loki!” Thor breathed in relief before he could stop himself.

Now that the worry for Loki had left him, he could finally be irritated with him. He had allowed Loki to continue with his ludicrous plan in the hope that it was somehow doing something to help their cause, but from what he had seen, Loki had achieved nothing but to cause everyone to hate him even more.

“Loki, I think you owe me some explanations,” Thor said as he walked over to his brother, but he slowed his steps when Loki did not reply or even acknowledge his existence.

Thor hung back cautiously, unsure of what to do. He was still of the mind to demand answers, damn the cost, but he did not know Loki’s mind at the moment and was wary not to upset him lest he be on the end of one of Loki's rages.

“I should have won, you know. It deserved to win, I fought much better,” Loki said, almost too quietly for Thor to hear.

Thor rubbed he bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache brewing across his brow from the stress of the last few days. It was clear he was not going to get any reasonable answers from Loki tonight.

“Look Loki, festivities are being arranged in the hall, and you fought valiantly, no one can deny that and they will respect you for it! Come celebrate-“

“Someone interfered with my match; I would not have lost otherwise. It was my sword; it was obvious really. I was a fool for giving them the chance…” Loki said, cutting Thor off.

Thor gave a little chuckle. “Loki, if someone did cheat, you can hardly blame them when you have done nothing but cheat since the tournament started.” 

Loki rose swiftly from his chair and turned to glare at Thor.

“I suppose that makes it alright does it? Since when is everyone else judged by my lowly standards? Only when its convenient to be deceitful is it considered perfectly acceptable in Asgard!” Loki’s fists clenched in fury as he spoke. “This was supposed to be my moment of glory! To prove to all those that doubted me how I could crush anyone in my way, even by their barbaric ways of fighting!” Loki took several deep breaths, steadying himself on his recently vacated chair.

“Loki,” Thor started gently, cautiously approaching him, “I did not mean that we would ignore it! We will not rest until we find out how you were wronged. How do you think this misdeed happened?”

“My sword,” Loki muttered. “Surely even you saw it? It leaped from my fingers like a snake.”

Thor thought back to the last moments of Loki and Sumarlid’s fight, when Loki's blade had danced from his grip. It seemed like Loki had fumbled at the time, but perhaps Loki was speaking the truth.

“Do you not think- now do not take offence Loki- but do you not think there is a possibility, you just dropped you weapon by a-“

“NO, THOR!” Loki roared, “I do not! I know seiðr when I see it! I can feel it! My sword was rife with it!”

“Alright, alright, I just needed to ask. Just like Sif’s sword.” Thor said, remembering back to what Sif and told him last night.

Loki gave a non-committal grunt. “Not that it matters. As if any Aesir would listen to my complaints, even if I am in the right. They never have.”

Thor couldn’t help the small fond smile that passed over his lips as he recognised Loki’s behaviour. This was the Loki he had met with after every failed round of sparring as children, after that first tournament Loki had entered and lost. He knew how to handle this Loki, or rather, he was used to handling this Loki. He was not always that successful with his dealings with him.

“If it were up to me, I would have declared you the winner, Loki. You fought bravely and honourably, and with tremendous skill that I always knew you possessed.”

“Well thank the Norns for that!” Loki spat, “That was precisely why I entered the tournament, as everyone else did, to gain your favour and praise.”

“Loki that was not what I-“

“No, Thor, I knew exactly what you meant. You thought you could make me feel as I once did as a child, when you blundered into my room cover in mud and grime and clapped me on the back telling me I’d get better! Well, did it ever occur to you that I was doing this for a reason completely unrelated to you? I got what I came into this tournament to acquire; I was doing my duty while you did nothing!”

Loki stormed over to his desk and retrieved something from it, then whirled back around to Thor and shoved something into his hand.

Thor stared down at the vial in his hand, smeared with a crusted substance. After a beat of being utterly bewildered at what Loki was showing him, Thor suddenly remembered where he had seen something similar before: the night after his return to Asgard.

“Loki, whose blood is this?” Thor asked, almost hesitant to know the answer.

Loki let at a small shriek of frustration.

“Sumarlid’s you utter fool! Do you not think it might be a wise idea to test whether our usurper may be under someone else’s command? Like Odin?”

Thor nodded slowly, finally piecing together Loki's plan. The vial was an exact replica of the one containing their father’s blood; the one Loki had acquired that taught them of the bewitchment of Odin. That had been why Loki had set up the tournament. All just to get this small vial of blood and to test their steward’s clarity.

Thor silently fumed at the thought of how much time and man power had been wasted, let alone the cost, all for Loki to obtain something that could have been achieved by the simple bribing of a servant.

“There may have been a slightly easier and quicker way to acquire this, Loki.” Thor said schooling his voice to hide his annoyance. “But good work, brother! This is a step closer to discovering the dishonourable wretch behind the attack on father. We can-“ Thor started but abruptly stopped when he saw Loki standing with his back to him, almost trembling with rage.

“We? What is this ‘we’?” Loki hissed. “I struggle to think of any useful thing you have contributed these last weeks, Thor. I have been the one solely helping father, the only one doing anything at all!” 

“Loki, what-” Thor tentatively asked, raising a hand in mind of comforting him, but unsure of whether Loki would welcome it.

“Do not touch me!” Loki spat, recoiling away from Thor.

Thor stepped back away from him, shocked and slightly repelled by the deranged look in Loki’s eyes.

“Do you not get it, Thor? You are always so blind when it comes to matters of the heart! Just because I am helping weed out the filth of Asgard, helping you play the detective, do not think for one second it is because I hold any affection for you! It is merely because I do not want it turned to ruin, which it would certainly be if left to your hands or that damned fool Sumarlid and the others! It is not my intention to be ruler of a dishonoured husk of a kingdom." Loki spat at him. 

"Loki what is this? You are talking madness!” Thor growled.

“No it's not Thor! It is the only thing that makes sense in this entire realm! I am the only one that can rule Asgard! I am the only one that deserves it! I am a King!” Loki almost screamed.

“You said you never wanted the throne!" Thor said, barely keeping the anger from rising to his voice, completely at a loss for why Loki was suddenly so enraged. "You said you have never wanted it."

"I lied, Thor!" Loki roared, rounding on him. “Are you really so blind as not to see me for what I really am? I am a liar and a cheat! I manipulate you so you see what I want you to see!”

“That’s not true, I know you’re more than that Loki-“

Loki gave a sharp bark of laughter that held no true humour at all.

“Of course I am, Brother. I have fooled you this entire time haven’t I? I’ve made quite the sweet companion, going along on your little escapades, spending every waking moment in your damned company!”

"So this whole time we have been together, after everything we've done together to fix this," Thor gestured wildly between them, his voice rising slightly, and almost mimicking Loki’s hysterical tone, "you have still been loathing me?"

"Every second I spend with you, Thor, makes me despise you even more! Your mindless stupidity, your 'honourable' behaviour and incredible gullibility! You think a little time spent on Midgard with some primitive fools could change you?” He let out a deranged laugh. “No one can ever change who they really are, Thor. We have been so deeply rooted in our ways, how do you think a few flashing moments of our existence could change millennia of destruction? You are still- and will always be- a damned fool and I, a cold-hearted monster. For now and forever more." There was a brief moment when both men just stared at each other, heaving with rage. There were unshed tears in Loki's eyes that he furiously blinked away.

“Why?” Thor growled, unable to hide his anger now. “Why bother with this pretence of being friends if my company was so painfully unbearable?”

“For this!” Loki said, surging forward, a terrible smirk on his face. “For this moment when you feel just as worthless and used as I have felt all my life. Does it hurt brother mine?” He let out another bark of laughter. “You also have your uses, how else was I to stay in Asgard without having my life threatened every step I take? You make quite the bodyguard, Thor.”

“You are forgetting, Loki, that no one in this realm or any other will ever allow you to rule! You are a king with no subjects to lead or throne to sit upon! What was your next step in this great plan?” Thor said.

“Speaking from experience, Thor? I do not see you holding place on the throne, and yet neither does Odin. You are heir are you not? What would make Odin hold the position so far from your grasp? Maybe he finally stopped letting sentiment cloud his judgment and saw what a disgrace of a king you would make!”

Thor snapped. Forgetting Mjolnir he lunged towards Loki, ready to throttle him with his bare hands. Loki let out a high, cruel laugh and dodged him to slip out of the flaps of the tent. 

The excruciating hurt in Thor that was only felt when dealing with Loki had now been consumed by pounding rage that was always too easy to take hold of him. He stormed after Loki, unthinking of what he would do when he reached him, but for the moment hating every inch of him.

On leaving the tent, he noted his anger had not gone unaffected. There was a storm brewing that he was not even aware he had summoned. The tents around him were fluttering violently, threatening to be ripped from their pegs, and there was quite a panic with people battening down their possessions to stop them falling ill of the wind. Thor cursed Loki again for creating himself the perfect get away, as it was almost impossible to spot him in the massing crowd.

He finally caught sight of him through the throng of people in the camp just ahead of him. He pushed through the crowd roughly, some making noises of protest that went unheard in the roaring wind, but most complaints died on the tongues of their bearers once they saw the look on Thor’s face. 

He was steadily closing the gap between him and Loki, who despite being skilful at dodging and weaving, couldn’t quite contend with Thor, who’s tactic was just to plough through the crowd regardless of objects in his path.

Loki broke free from the crowd first, sprinting towards the castle doors, not before turning to laugh tauntingly at Thor and giving him a wave. 

Thor gave a snarl of anger and rain began to pelt down, causing many shrieks from the crowd.

He was just about to chase after Loki when he noticed the slight shimmer of gold about him when he turned away from Thor. He had been fooled by Loki’s illusions one too many times to be tricked by a double again.

He whirled around the site desperately seeking out the real Loki, blinking rain from his eyes that had now become a torrent, and spotted a figure slipping through an archway into the courtyard.

Thor lifted Mjolnir and it flung him into the air, amongst the rain and storm clouds. He rose rapidly, only needing to travel a short distance before he spotted the figure that was clearly Loki hurrying along the disserted courtyard, casting furtive glances behind him, clearly under the illusion he had outwitted Thor. This caused another surge of anger to rise up in Thor, and he directed his hammer down and landed heavily in front of an incredibly stunned Loki, just as the first clap of thunder echoed about the skies. 

Throwing down Mjolnir, Thor grabbed Loki, lifting him off the ground, and slammed him into the wall, fastening his other hand over his throat, forcing his head up, level with Thor’s. For almost the first time ever, he wanted to hurt Loki purely for the sake of the pain. Not because Loki needed to be stopped, just because Thor felt like he deserved it. He wanted Loki to know how furious he made him and much hurt he had caused. Loki clawed at his grip, letting out choked snarls of outrage. His short nails that he always kept immaculate created bloody gashes over Thor's hand, but he neither felt them nor cared.

"Stop acting like such a spoiled little martyr, Loki! " Thor roared, spittle flecking Loki’s grimacing face that was already soaked by the rain. "I have apologized to you one hundred times over for any wrongs I have done to you in the past! I have begged for forgiveness from you in front of countless witnesses. I have laid down my weapons to you when you attack me; I have stopped decent men from hurting you even when you deserved it, and yet you still cling to this pointless anger and hatred. I can see no other way for me to prove to you that I am sorry and that I love you and I have had it!” At the last words, he shook Loki like he was nothing more than a child’s doll. 

“The only assumption I have left to think is that you get some sick pleasure out of this role you have created for yourself,"

Loki struggled in his grip as he spoke, face contorted with anger, kicking and hitting Thor to no avail.

"Does it finally make you feel special? Finally give you the attention you feel you were deprived? Being the villain, with all eyes on Loki! Do you-"

Thor was cut off by Loki letting out a terrible, rasping scream of a mixture of curses and spells that did their job of flinging Thor backwards onto the ground.

Loki was on him in the next moment and was attacking every inch of Thor he could get to. Thor was still dazed from the spells and fall and was too slow to defend himself. Loki drew great talons from his fingers with a hissed spell and proceeded to slice and tear at Thor. He cried out in agony and shielded his eyes and face from the onslaught of the knife like nails but Loki continued to rip at Thor's arms and chest. His armour barely held out against the assault to his chest, but his arms that were already bloody from Loki's previous scratches were nearly ripped to shreds, copious amounts of blood flowing down them, mixing with the rain water and staining Loki's hands and splattering his face. 

Thor finally was able to clutch at Loki's still flailing arms after several failed attempts, as his grip kept slipping from the mixture of liquids covering them, and flipped them both so he was now pinning Loki down.

He pressed his whole weight down on Loki to stop his struggling, but his arms trembled with the pressure of holding him down. The lacerations on them obviously needed to be attended to quickly or Thor might pass out from blood loss. 

Loki screamed nonsensically up at him, tossing from side to side to try and free himself. His face looked demented from the bloodstains and furious expression and the spittle that dribbled down his chin from where he had been screaming, and his wild eyes made him look quite mad. Thor was severely shaken to see Loki in such a state. Usually he was able to keep his composure despite the emotions he was feeling, but now he seemed to have completely lost control.

Thor managed to grip both Loki’s arms in one hand and turned to summon Mjolnir. Loki's quick mind pieced together what he was about to do and this lead to another bout of screams of rage.

"Don't you dare! Don’t you DARE! If you do this, Thor, I swear I will-"

"You will what?" Thor asked, panting slightly. "What else is there left for you to do to me?”

He ignored the rest of Loki's threats and once again, placed the hammer squarely on his chest.

Loki’s complaints died in his throat as he let out a sobbing moan of misery, and began scrabbling at the sheer weight crushing his chest.

Thor staggered up, cradling his ruined arms, mindful to be wary of Loki swiping hands that were still desperate to connect with him.

“I told you the night I found you again that I mourned you. My heart broke mourning for you and I am still mourning! Because my brother never returned, he is still lost to me and I have come to accept that I shall never see him again." Thor said, his voice cracking and almost lost to the booms of thunder above them.

He felt dizzy from the loss of blood, and without even bothering to look back at Loki, he turned back to the castle, Loki's renewed screams echoing in his ears. 

 

*

 

Thor summoned back Mjolnir after he had his arms bandaged and stitched up by the healers, who specifically said to him not to use the hammer for the next few days. His arms would probably be nearly healed by the next day anyway due to Aesir's remarkable healing ability, and Thor thought it was probably not wise to leave Loki out there for too long. He called for the hammer from the seclusion of his balcony where the weapon was able to sail across the grounds. Another confrontation with Loki avoided.

As Thor had had predicted, Loki was absent from the feast when he arrived, which was a grand celebration of the steward’s victory, and Thor tried to ignore the terrifying thought that he had left Asgard all together.

Instead he celebrated along with the rest, allowing the women that usually plagued men of power or title to feed him and drape themselves over him; he drank more than his fill of the heady mead and laughed raucously at even the weakest of jokes.

After a few hours of rather rowdy behaviour, Thor made a public show of taking one of the eager but beautiful women with him back to his bedroom to the many cheers and hoots from his friends. 

He fucked the woman on one of his desks in his chambers almost the moment they entered the room, both still fully dressed and eager for what the other was offering. The straps of the woman's dress were ripped down to allow her breasts to spill out and her undergarments crudely tugged to the side to allow Thor to thrust roughly into her. 

She cried out in ecstasy, whether genuine or not he didn’t care, as he filled her while he grunted with hollow satisfaction. Once he readjusted himself, he considered asking her to stay and keep him in comfort during the night, but the shame of his behaviour wouldn’t allow it and he ordered her to leave without looking at her. 

He finally shed his clothes and collapsed into bed and fell into restless sleep. 

 

*

Over the next few days, Thor would see no one. He remained locked away in solitude, confined to his mostly self-afflicted misery. He ordered away any servants or friends that came knocking, eventually yelling at a young serving girl that came baring news that his mother wished to see him, which did nothing but heap another bout of guilt atop the already considerable amount he was carrying. 

He ignored his mother request to see him; her wishes had already given him enough hassle with being stuck with Loki- the thought of Loki caused his gut to clench horribly- so he buried himself once again in the depths of his bed. When he finally rose, unknowing of how long he had spent shut away, he spent a couple of hours brooding in his private bath, in a vain attempt to make the events with Loki wash away along with the dried sweat and grime. He ripped off the bandages covering his arms to see that all the lacerations had been reduced to faint pink scars, which no doubt would be invisible in a few hours. He plucked out all of the stitches, watching small rivulets of blood run down his arm before the wounds sealed themselves, which was oddly satisfying. 

Thor knew he shouldn’t be locked away, wallowing in self-pity, but the thought of finding his brother, only to fight with him again, seemed unbearable. Loki’s lie had slipped in so easily and stung all the more painfully as Thor had so desperately wanted to believe it. It seemed obvious now; why would Loki forget all the ills between them on the request of a mother that he no longer claimed as his own? Had not everyone warned him of this, of Loki’s eventual betrayal?

He had heard no news of any disturbances or complaints against Loki, so he assumed he was still skulking about the palace, assembling whatever long conceived plans he had in place. 

Well Thor would no longer fall helplessly into Loki’s schemes. Let the steward deal with the traitor he allowed to slip back into the palace walls and to Thor’s side. If Loki wanted the throne, let him have it. It would be easier to take it back from him than it would be from Sumarlid. These were the things Thor was telling himself, anyway.

What eventually dragged Thor from his rather childish seclusion was the sound of the bells, which would only ring when the All-father had an urgent matter to address to the court. 

He reluctantly shed the informal clothes he was wearing and hauled on his armour, before moving with as much hesitance as he dared to the throne room to hear whatever announcement was to be made. The summons was no doubt relating to some continuing factor of the tournament, Thor mused, or perhaps some strife with another realm. Thor’s paced slowed as he thought of another option. Loki had no keeper, had been let loose for days. Dread filled Thor at the possibly and he hurried his pace. 

Arriving in the hall, he strode down the room to stand by his mother who was waiting at her place on the dais of Hliðskjálf. He could see the look of worry on his mother’s face but it was quickly replaced by annoyance once she spotted her son. He noted Loki’s place was empty, as it had been for many a year now.

“Mother, what of Loki?” he asked as soon as she was within earshot.

“Good day to you too, Thor. I feared your sulking would cause you to ignore the summons, especially after such a commitment of five days in seclusion. It must grieve you terribly to have to break such a feat, or perhaps you would have gone on to break Loki’s record.” Frigga said waspishly as Thor took his place beside her, ignoring her son’s question. 

“I was not sulking, mother.” Thor said, trying to sound unaffected by her words. It truly shocked him sometimes that Loki was not her biological son, when she had just as vicious a tongue as he. “I just felt unwell these last few days.”

Frigga eyed him disapprovingly.

“Yes, perhaps you have the same ailment as Loki, as he refused to make any sort of appearance as well. I would advise some remedy but I am not sure the healers can provide a tonic for pig headedness.”

Loki had not been seen in days. He could have done anything in that time.

“Do you know why have we been summoned here?” 

“I cannot say, as no news has been told to me at all. We can only wait for the arrival of Sumarlid to know any more.”

Thor couldn’t help but pity his mother, so used was she to knowing everything before anyone else, being the right hand to the king, and now she was just as deaf and blind as the rest of them.

There was a sudden hush of the previously buzzing room, indicating that Sumarlid had entered the hall. Thor turned to see him entering from the same room he had come from the first day Thor had heard of his placement. 

He waited for the usual misplaced smile Sumarlid gave him as he passed, but none came. He strode beyond the pitiful chair he had been using as a throne at the bottom of the dais, with strength Thor had only seen a glimpse of during his fight with Loki in the tournament, and ascended the golden steps. He did not, however, sit on the throne, but merely turned at the top of the podium to regard the crowd.

There was a muttering of disapproval from the warriors and noble men, in light of Sumarlid’s disrespectful attitude, that he ignored. 

“What is the meaning of this summons, Sumarlid?” Thor asked.

“My friends,” Sumarlid said, causing the room to fall silent. “History, I fear, has repeated itself. An act of war that was once forced upon us has come again and it holds just as much severity as it did the first time.”

Thor closed his eyes in dread. He knew what the steward would next speak. He would tell of the treachery of Loki, the Prince of Lies. Thor would have to rise against his brother, have to put the whole realm’s safety above his brother and he would lose him again.

“Last night on the boarders of our realm, three frost giants were found skulking, seeking access into our lands!”

“It was Loki!” one lord cried. “We should never have let that scum back!”

“Be careful how you speak of a son of Odin!” Thor roared at the man. “You have no proof it was him.”

“It was him last time, and now he has returned, it has happened again! You cannot be so blind to your brother’s faults as to not see this for what it is!” he yelled back.

Thor glared at him. He could not deny that it did seem like these actions were brought on by Loki, but Loki would never be so foolish as to perform the same trick twice. He would know everyone would assume it was him.

The outcry of the entire hall rose until it was deafening, until Sumarlid held up his hands for silence once again.

“The beasts were slain before they could enter or perform any of the villainy they intended for us, but their actions cause damage on their own. How will the other realms perceive us if we can allow our enemies to come so far into our land, twice, with no retribution?”

There were cries of agreement and suddenly Thor grew wary of what the steward was to say next.

“Asgard was once the beacon of the nine realms, the land that looked down upon the others and ruled with a firm justice over them. Now what has happened? We allow the other realms to perceive us as weak; they see us not as the mighty strength we know we are, but as a frail land that would be easy to overthrow. We have been weakened by compassion and sympathy we cannot allow. I know the All-father Odin’s rule was long and just, and he served this land well, but we cannot allow this weakness to continue.”

“If we allow these actions from Jotunheim to go unnoticed, what is stopping them returning with a full army at our door? We must stamp them out before they come for us! I know I swore to make no decisions until the All-father wakes, but I also swore my allegiance to this land and to do best by it as I can, as did all of you! A kingless land allows mutinous thoughts and I fear unless we strike now, we will only allow our enemies to construct plans of our downfall. We must set an example. We must show them the strength of the hand of Asgard.” 

Thor stared at Sumarlid, unable to stop the utter disbelief from showing on his face, then turned to his mother who looked pale and equally as horrified. Sumarlid's words were utter lunacy. 

To march into Jotunheim now would undo all the work Odin had been doing there ever since Loki had unleashed the Bifrost on it. They were once again at peace with the Frost Giants, and to start a new war would be catastrophic. 

Much to Thor’s utter dismay, the speech was met with thunderous roars of agreement from the crowd in the hall. Typical of Aseir; the merest hint of an excuse for a battle or opportunity to prove themselves superior to any other, and all rationality left them. Thor looked around the hall at the eager faces of the warriors, roaring with anticipation and blood lust, and knew he had to do something to stop this. 

“Sumarlid, you speak dangerous words. You have no right to spark war with peaceful lands, regardless of the actions of a few rogue Jotuns.” Thor cried out over the crowd, stepping forward on the dais. The yells of the crowd simmered down, eagerly waiting to hear Thor’s words on the matter.

“No right?” Sumarlid said with a slight bark of a laugh. “You forget who has rule, Odinson. I am well within my right to do as I will.”

“Not when your will is madness!” Thor shouted, feeling an awful familiarity to this conversation. He turned to the crowd of men behind him, waiting for the yells of agreement to back him up. 

“Are you not with me?” There was a painful silence. Thor’s attitude was clearly one not mirrored by the others in the hall.

“I too have heard insults thrown about questioning the strength of Asgard,” one said, stepping forward from the crowd. “I have silenced any mouth that said it, but I cannot stop them all on my own. And now this Jotun business! They are laughing at us behind our backs, Thor!” 

There were murmurs of agreement, anger and resentment at these claims etched onto their faces. 

“We remain just as strong as we always have! Nothing has changed! Compassion does not make us weak, it makes us strong and just, an example to all other realms.” Thor yelled. But in the back of his mind, Thor remembered how he had felt towards his father’s rule not so long ago. He felt him weak for not jumping at the chance to prove themselves with war and battle, for preferring to deal with words and negotiations rather than steel and fists. But he knew better now. He knew of the consequences of war, how it must be avoided at all costs. To start one out of sheer pride was a mistake he had made far too often. But these men obviously didn’t feel the same.

“Thor is right, we cannot run into war blind of fact and bellies full of pride.” Sif said, walking up to stand by him.

“Enough!” Sumarlid snapped. “It is not you that has rule over Asgard, Thor, despite what your blood right may be and it most certainly is not yours, Sif. War is our only option.” 

Thor glared up at him. This was a changed man from the one he had known and he needed to find out what had changed. The cries of the men had started again; the room was divided into those with Thor and those with Sumarlid and they were now yelling out their debates.

“Sumarlid, these are words born of vanity and ignorance! You cannot start a war out of pride and the actions of but few! To lead these men into a needless war goes against the very foundations of what my family moulded Asgard to be!” He had to shout over the cries of the men in the court but his booming voice rung out over them none the less.

“You speak words of treason, Odinson.” Sumarlid said taking a step down from the dais.

Thor broke free from his position and stepped up several of the steps himself to glower back up at him.

“I speak words of reason amongst this lunacy.”

“You tread a dangerous line; you shall be removed from this court and we will discuss this further.”

Several guards moved behind Thor, uneasily approaching him. Thor gave a bark of a laugh that held no humour.

“It is your second mistake of the day to think you can remove me by force, Steward.” Thor sneered but he stepped down from the dais unassisted anyway, and followed the men to the room Sumarlid used as a study just off the main hall. 

As he passed Sif, she made as if to follow him, but Thor rested a hand on her arm.

“It is alright,” he said, smiling. He leaned in closer so as not to let anyone hear him. “Find Loki, bring him to me,” he breathed in her ear. “I do not believe he is a part of this and I need his to help stop it.” He looked at her slightly pleadingly and she nodded curtly. 

 

*

 

Once he entered the office, the guards rather weakly tried to make him take a seat, which he silently refused with a glare. Sumarlid entered the room a few moments later, looking hardened and weary, hardly the look of the impressive leader Thor had just seen address the court. 

“You cannot continue with this warmongering, Sumarlid!” Thor started as soon as he spied the man. “Surely you can see a simple steward does not have the right to do this?”

Sumarlid gave a heaving sigh and made his way over to the sideboard of the room to poured two flagons of wine.

“You know, I never used to be much of a drinker, but I find myself now being almost reliant on the stuff.” He huffed a slight laugh. “I suppose the pressures worthy of a king can do that to you.”

Thor clenched his fist in frustration. 

“Then do not add more to them by starting a war!” he growled. Sumarlid was silent for a moment, busying himself with the drinks, before turning to Thor.

“That is simply not an option,” he said, gravely. He held out a tankard to Thor, who waved it off.

“Come, let us discuss this matter like men. We needn’t be hostile to each other,” Sumarlid said with a weak smile. 

Thor begrudgingly took the drink and took a large draft of it before setting it aside, pleased to see he would at least hear Thor out.

“Sumarlid, listen-“

“Please, sit.” Sumarlid gestured to the seat Thor had previously been offered, and he stiffly sat down into it.

“Please! Just hear reason!” Thor said, leaning forward in the chair. “This attack on Jotunheim, can you not see it is utterly unfounded and irrational?”

Sumarlid gave a small smile

“Thor, you were once in my position, ready to start a war at the mere hint of an offence to your pride! Surely you know of the virtues I speak.”

“I know they are born of naivety and vanity. I was taught the consequences of my actions and had to bear the burdens of them. I nearly lost everything! My brother-“ Thor stopped himself before continuing. “Do not let yourself make the same mistakes, escape the pain that I suffered! No good can come from this war.”

“Except better lives for the people of this world. No longer shall we live in fear of those monsters! We will restore honour to our name!” Sumarlid said, conviction returning to his voice.

Thor scrubbed a hand over his face. There was no reasoning with this man! He had begun to sweat. He felt acute tremors wrack his body and settled his shaking hand back on the armrest. He glanced to the door, praying to the Norns that Loki would burst through it and fix this with his skilful tongue. 

 

*

Sif had sprinted through the corridors of the palace as fast as her warrior legs could carry her, until she stood in front of Loki’s chamber and pounded on the door before flinging it open.

“Loki, you must come with me straight away! Thor needs you,” she panted out, eyes scouring the room for the elusive other brother.

Loki sat at his desk; a look of mild curiosity on his face and a quill raised half off the page of his jotter.

“Sif, compose yourself; you are making a scene.” He said with deliberate pause after noting her anxiety and desperate haste. Sif gritted her teeth and gave a few long breaths, smoothing back a lock of hair that had fallen into her face, before continuing.

“Thor- he needs your help! Sumarlid is mad! He-“ Loki raised a hand to silence her.

“If Thor is asking for my help you can kindly tell him to go bugger himself. But feel free to phrase it however you wish,” Loki said, going back to his writing.

“Loki!” Sif snapped. She was never the best at communicating with Loki. He was one of the few people that could get under her skin. “I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation. Sumarlid is-“ 

“Sif, if Asgard itself was crumbling around us and Thor asked for my help I would rather remain in this room to perish amongst the rubble than help him. Nothing you say will change that.”

Sif stood awkwardly in the doorway, silently fuming while Loki gazed serenely back at her.

“You’re poisonous words would only make matters worse anyway! It is your fault we are in this mess!” she spat at him before spinning around with a flick of her ponytail and leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Loki watched her leave, a sneer of disgust fitting upon his lips before he returned to his parchment. 

*

Thor sat rather sluggishly in his seat, mind reeling to think of some other way of reasoning with the changed man in front of him.

“You think it will better the lives of our people if we bring a war to their door step? Any ‘suffering’ the people are dealing with now will be a fraction of what it would be to endure a war!”

“All change demands sacrifice; this will be for the greater good. The men out there can see this, there was a time were you could have readily seen it too. Have you allowed Midgard culture to change you so? They are not like us, Thor. We cannot live by their standards. Their ways are unfounded here.”

“Perhaps we should become more like them. Their ways seem a lot more civil than ours did in court today!” Thor snarled. 

Sumarlid gave a small nod and smile. 

“I meant no offence to your friends, I’m sure their ways are quite- sufficient.” He raised his cup as pardon.

Thor groped for his and took a long draught, still keeping his gaze on Sumarlid. He needed Loki here. Negotiations we always his weakest role as prince, and he was never really made to practice them as he had Odin for a father and Loki as a brother. He took another sip of the drink just to have something to do.

“Thor, it saddens me that we cannot agree on this matter. I was so sure you would,” Sumarlid said with a sigh, resting down his own drink and watching him intently. Thor blinked blearily up at him; he knew he should keep on arguing his point, but formulating any sort of reasoning seemed beyond his capacity at the moment.

“All of this, all their planning came up to this point, you see. It is so important and I cannot have you ruin it. It is such a shame, a terrible, terrible shame.”

Thor felt like he was hearing all this from a great distance. He knew these words had some meaning and held great importance he would have to share with Loki next time he saw him. Finally he would have uncovered a clue all on his own. Perhaps Loki wouldn’t be so annoyed with him if he brought something to tell him…

“So you can understand why we cannot let you interfere, Thor. I’m sorry, truly. I have always regarded you almost as my own…”

The flagon in Thor’s hand slipped from his fingers and clanged loudly on the floor. Somewhere in Thor’s mind, a voice very similar to Loki’s told him that of course the drink had been poisoned, and what an idiot he was for drinking it. He huffed a little laugh at the absurdity of it and was suddenly aware that his vision had stopped working.

“Loki’s coming, you know…” He slurred, this being the last shred of hope his mind could cling onto, his last weapon to use, before the unstoppable darkness took him, leaving him to the mercy of his father’s corrupt men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess that? Or did it just come out of no where? I've been enjoying reading everyone's theories of what was going to happen and some of you were basically there. Can anyone guess what the hell is going to happen next?


End file.
